


【盾冬】First Summers

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 一切都結束後，兩人共同迎來的，最初的夏天。不管官方怎麼說，總之在我的世界裡，這就是復四後的盾冬真結局。遲到很久的史蒂夫生日賀文，復四結局後的時空，算是這篇文跟這篇文的後續。其實從看完復四後就開始動筆，結果因為想寫的太多，不知不覺就寫了1萬2千多字，因為太長了就分成上下兩篇。甜蜜溫馨的老夫中夫（？）退休生活，有興趣再慢慢看吧～





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

1936年‧初秋。

「謝謝你，巴奇，有你陪在我媽媽身旁，我就放心了。」

過於寬鬆的長大衣披掛在史蒂夫身上，再加上母親病倒之後身心交瘁之下，讓他看起來更顯瘦弱。

為了照顧生病的母親莎拉，史蒂夫已經有好一陣子連出門採購食物及日用品的時間都沒有，原本自身就體弱多病的他看起來簡直快要倒下了。

前來探望莎拉的巴奇見狀，擔心之餘，忍不住向史蒂夫提議自己可以暫時幫忙照顧莎拉，好讓他能夠出門購物的同時也順便散個心。

雖然一開始如同巴奇想的，不喜歡麻煩別人的史蒂夫很快婉拒，但相當了解史蒂夫個性的巴奇很有耐心地溫言關勸，終於讓史蒂夫接受巴奇的好意，將自己的母親暫時托付給他。

「那我出門了，巴奇。」

「別擔心，史蒂夫，」一手輕拍著站在家門口正準備出門的史蒂夫肩上，巴奇笑著點了點頭，「路上小心。」

在目送出門買東西的史蒂夫離開後，巴奇回到了莎拉房內。

為了不吵到臥病在床的莎拉，巴奇跟史蒂夫的交談都刻意壓低了聲音，腳步也很輕，所以在看到剛才為止還閉著眼睛休息的莎拉靠著枕頭斜坐在床上時，巴奇驚訝地停下了腳步。

正當巴奇想著要先說什麼，莎拉轉過頭來，臉上帶著淺淺微笑，對著巴奇問道：「史蒂夫已經出門去了嗎？」

看見莎拉雖然面容憔悴，但心情似乎還算不錯，巴奇也就放鬆了下來，笑著回道：「史蒂夫剛剛去買東西了，很快就回來，需要什麼都跟我說，要喝水嗎？」

莎拉搖了搖頭，朝著巴奇伸出消瘦的左手，往內招了招，巴奇走了過去，並在莎拉的眼神示意下，一把拉過床邊的椅子坐了下來。

沒有椅墊的木質座位上，還留有史蒂夫的體溫，可見史蒂夫坐在這多久了。

正想著，莎拉伸手握住了巴奇的手，輕輕開口：「我剛剛聽到你對史蒂夫說的話了，那孩子個性很固執，幸好有你一直陪著……謝謝你，對我來說，你也像是我的另一個兒子。」

莎拉的話及那隻瘦骨嶙嶙的手讓巴奇心臟一緊，莎拉說她剛才聽到的話，應該是指巴奇說服史蒂夫時所說的，對他來說史蒂夫就像自己兄弟，莎拉也像是自己的媽媽一樣的那段話。

巴奇印象中的莎拉，是個堅強的單親媽媽，辛勤地在護士的工作與病弱兒子的母親之間努力，對時常來找史蒂夫玩的巴奇也總是親切地招呼，即使在生病之後也從不叫苦。

生了病之後，那雙常常變出許多美味食物的魔法之手，居然變得那麼乾枯脆弱。

即使如此，現在在巴奇面前的莎拉依然為了不讓巴奇擔心而溫柔微笑著，巴奇不禁感到敬佩，也許史蒂夫的堅強就是被母親所影響的吧。

「說謝謝就太見外了，莎拉，」想起了史蒂夫，巴奇心裡洋溢著暖意，握著莎拉的手真誠微笑，「史蒂夫是我最好的朋友，沒有什麼陪不陪的，而且他也幫了我很多，自從認識他之後我學到了很多，不只是他，妳也教了我很多，像是蘋果派的作法，或是怎麼照顧病人。」

話匣子一開，巴奇忍不住滔滔不絕地說著，而莎拉只是帶著笑意溫柔地望著他。

「你們倆都是我見過最堅強的人，雖然我有點擔心史蒂夫老是太愛強出頭，但我還是很佩服他絕不為惡勢力低頭的堅毅，還有我知道史蒂夫只是不好意思說，我曾經無意中對他說過一次將來有機會我想要去大峽谷，結果我生日時就收到了一副他畫的大峽谷，這小子，也不知道他什麼時候偷偷瞞著我畫的，一點都……」

說了一會，意識到自己似乎說得太多了的巴奇抓了抓頭，有些害羞地笑了笑。

「……一點都沒有表現出來。」

凝視著巴奇舔了舔嘴唇，低垂著頭，臉上通紅的模樣，莎拉看了一下床邊桌上，亡夫喬瑟夫的照片，低垂著雙眼思考了一會。

「詹姆斯，接下來我要問的，是身為一名母單純的疑問，請對我說實話，」莎拉輕輕拍了拍巴奇的手，「你是不是……愛著史蒂夫？」

巴奇一臉驚愕地看著莎拉，下意識想否認，但當他望著莎拉臉上的溫柔笑容，遲疑又遲疑，終於一咬牙，鼓起勇氣說出內心真摯的想法。

「……是的，莎拉……我是真的很喜歡史蒂夫……我愛著史蒂夫，打從心底想要一直在他身旁陪著他，直到我人生的最後一刻。」

「但你從來沒對史蒂夫說過你愛他，對吧？」

「是的，而且我將來也沒有打算跟他說，這是我自己的感情。」

在今天對莎拉說出口前，巴奇從未任何人告白過，包括史蒂夫本人。

凝視著巴奇，莎拉緩緩地說出一直藏在自己心裡的秘密。

「……其實史蒂夫也愛著你，只是他自己還沒察覺到。」

身為史蒂夫的母親，對於他倆之間互相暗生的情愫，莎拉一直看在眼底，她只是一直沒有點破。

睜大了雙眼，巴奇驚訝之餘，卻也難掩喜色，無言地看著莎拉，像是用眼神問她真的嗎？

在莎拉輕輕點頭之後，巴奇不禁紅了臉，舉起右手遮住了往上揚的嘴角，但很快地，他低下了頭，雙手放在自己大腿上，沉默了一會後，抬起頭望向莎拉。

「……那麼，我更不能說出口，也請妳別對他說。」

眼神落到了巴奇大腿上握起的雙拳，莎拉不用細問也明白巴奇的顧忌是什麼，就跟自己明明察覺到他們之間的情意，卻一直不敢說破一樣。

畢竟他們倆人都是男性，即使他們只是相愛，也沒有因此傷害到任何人，但在世人眼中，這依然是不正常的感情。

所以莎拉沒再多說什麼，只是嘆了口氣，用力握住巴奇的手，開口問：「……傻孩子，你還記得我教過你的那些食譜嗎？」

巴奇點了點頭，「當然，我都有用筆記下來。」

「我有個心願，你可以幫我實現嗎？」

在巴奇再度點頭之後，莎拉緩緩地說出她的心願。

「我不在後，史蒂夫的第一個生日，你可以代替我烤一個蛋糕送給他嗎？」

「莎拉……」

雖然為莎拉近乎交代遺言般的話語感到驚訝與悲傷，但巴奇還是試著擠出了笑容，一手拍在自己的胸口上，堅定地許下了承諾。

「當然沒問題，別說第一個生日，只要我還活著，每一年史蒂夫生日我都會烤蛋糕。」

「謝謝你，詹姆斯……」閉上了雙眼，莎拉帶著病容的蒼白面孔上露出了安心的笑容，「這麼一來，我就放心了。」

＊

2023年‧7月4日。

窗外盛夏的喧雜蟬鳴將巴奇從鄉愁似的夢中喚醒。

還有點分不清現實跟夢境的巴奇緩緩眨了眨眼，藉由透過窗簾照進臥室內的陽光，看清自己身在何方，才慢慢從夢的餘韻中清醒過來。

這裡還是布魯克林，但史蒂夫的母親早已病逝幾十年，巴奇跟史蒂夫也都不再是當年單純的布魯克林少年。

不知道是不是因為今天是特殊的日子，他才會夢見－－不，與其說是夢，不如說是相隔了87年的回憶起－－史蒂夫的母親。

雖然有好幾十年，巴奇因為被九頭蛇囚禁控制，忘了自己、甚至忘了一切。

但就算是冬兵時期，即使他不記得史蒂夫，也不記得為什麼要烤蛋糕，更沒辦法送到史蒂夫本人手上，巴奇始終記得要在7月4日那天烤個蛋糕。

而在脫離九頭蛇控制並恢復記憶後的現在，巴奇更不可能忘記。

「放心吧，莎拉，我不會忘記跟妳的約定……」喃喃低語著，巴奇轉過頭，看向睡在自己右方的史蒂夫，臉上表情自然柔和。

伸出金屬左手，在史蒂夫的斑白的鬢上輕輕撫過，看著史蒂夫接近銀色的白髮下布滿歲月滄桑的安穩睡臉，巴奇安心之餘也不免有些說不上來的感傷。

由於歸還寶石的時空旅行途中發生了意外，史蒂夫在費盡千辛萬苦才回到了這個自己原來的時空的同時，也受到了強行穿越量子空間的影響，導致細胞急速老化，成了一個與實年齡相輔的老年人。

幸好經過了布魯斯的精細檢查後，發現史蒂夫體內的超級血清正在逐漸恢復作用，雖然不知要經過多久的時間，但史蒂夫應該能夠慢慢恢復年輕狀態。

然而布魯斯並沒有把握史蒂夫什麼時候能夠完全恢復，他甚至無法確定史蒂夫究竟能不能完全恢復到完美狀態。

盡管布魯斯建議他們可以去尋求舒莉的幫助，但史蒂夫在與巴奇商量之後，決定順其自然，並且只讓原始復仇者成員以及山姆知道自己變老且將來或許可以恢復年輕的可能。

至於政府高層以及其他的新生復仇者們，則只報告他從量子空間回來後變老一事。

如同史蒂夫跟巴奇所揣測的，在得知史蒂夫變老之後，就像當初尼克‧福瑞的假死一樣，政府高層決定要對外宣稱史蒂夫在歸還寶石的過程中發生意外，消失在量子空間。

於是就像其他在對抗薩諾斯一役中因公殉職的復仇者們一樣，史蒂夫被列入了陣亡者名單中。

政府送給長年奉獻給國家的英雄最後的贈禮，是免除史蒂夫違反蘇科維亞協定並幫助重罪犯逃亡的罪責，榮耀的國葬以及每月秘密撥款的生活津貼。

對於國家要他以『死』就義，史蒂夫只提出了唯一一個要求：巴奇也必須恢復名譽，並以同樣的理由，以巴恩斯中士的身分，跟他合葬在布魯克林的綠蔭公墓。

政府高層欣然同意了，並且特意選在了史蒂夫的生日，也是美國國慶日的7月4日進行葬禮及紀念儀式。

也就是說，今天既是史蒂夫的生日，也是美國隊長跟巴恩斯中士一起被葬入綠蔭公墓的日子。

從此之後，在公眾心目中，他們都將成為一個逝去的永恆傳奇，供後世追憶。

對於還活著卻被當作死亡這件事，巴奇並沒什麼意見，反正不管對史蒂夫還是巴奇來說都不是第一次了。

能跟史蒂夫一同『死去』，甚至一同葬入綠蔭公墓，對巴奇來說已經是最好的結局。他只是有些替史蒂夫感到不值，以及……

抬起左手看向無名指上的戒指，巴奇將手覆到自己左胸口，輕輕闔上了眼睛，感受著被愛的喜悅以及像根細長冰冷的尖刺般深深釘入心中的歉疚。

巴奇比誰都明白，史蒂夫的這個決定，等於是在用他自己的『死亡』作為代價，跟政府贖回巴奇的清白。

即使如同兩人左手無名指上同款式的婚戒，現在的他跟史蒂夫已是心意相通，充滿波瀾的生活也將於今日後歸於平淡，但是，巴奇心中對史蒂夫的這份歉疚，恐怕此生此世都無法消失。

所以，就算在瓦干達隱居生活的那一年裡，他們已經彼此談論過好幾次，明知史蒂夫要是發現自己直到現在依然沒有拋棄這個想法的話肯定會既生氣又難過，但巴奇還是忍不住會去想。

去想，如果不是因為自己，史蒂夫現在會不會過著更好的人生？

「－－你又在想什麼不好的事了，巴克？」

右手突然被一把抓住的感覺讓巴奇從自虐的思考中回過神，抬頭看過去，正與不知何時已經醒來的史蒂夫對望。

即使外貌滿是歲月刻畫的痕跡，但那雙凝視著自己的天空藍依舊清澈通透，彷彿直視著巴奇的靈魂。

不過早已熟悉史蒂夫吃軟不吃硬的巴奇知道怎麼應付他。

「早安，史蒂夫。」巴奇用微笑著道早安，輕巧地避開了史蒂夫的質問。

史蒂夫蹙起了眉間凝視著巴奇，像是想從巴奇的眼中看出什麼，但巴奇只是微笑著，什麼都不說。

最後果然還是史蒂夫先做出了退讓，他鬆開抓住巴奇手腕的手，輕輕嘆了口氣，撐起上身，右手覆上巴奇的臉頰，微微一笑。

「……早安，巴奇。」

當史蒂夫抬起上身，巴奇也跟著彎下腰，兩人自然而然地吻在一起。

「嗯……」

從倆人相貼後分開來的唇瓣間輕吐著溫熱的氣息，巴奇想往後退，但史蒂夫卻用手抵在他後腦勺上，讓他無法離開太遠。

看著史蒂夫似乎還想再更進一步的模樣，巴奇看了一眼牆上的掛鐘，上頭顯示的時刻是上午9點。

「……我是不介意你一大早就展示你的老當益壯啦，」舔了舔濕紅的唇瓣，巴奇調笑般地說，「但已經9點了，別忘了，我們的葬禮是在中午12點舉行。」

或許是包圍著倆人之間的甜蜜氣氛讓巴奇說的像是婚禮，因此史蒂夫不禁沒停下，反而扣住巴奇的手，將他輕輕往後壓倒在床上，吻著他的鎖骨凹陷處，發出了甜膩的嘖嘖聲。

「別擔心，巴奇，我很快就會結束。」

史蒂夫低沉的嗓音中毫不隱藏的情慾讓巴奇身軀微微一顫，咬了咬唇，「混蛋，你床上的很快……最少也要……嗯……」

嘴裡吐露著甜膩的輕斥聲，巴奇並沒有真的很認真在拒絕，甚至還調整了姿勢，好讓史蒂夫能夠更輕鬆地繼續接下來的行為。

眼看倆人之間的情事就要這麼繼續下去，突然間，客廳響起的電話鈴聲讓倆人停下了動作，互相對望。

瞪著房門，史蒂夫不滿地嘟噥著：「……一定是山姆……」

知道他們家電話號碼的人只有三人，而會在這個時間打過來的，就只有山姆了。

史蒂夫臉上掩不去的失望神情讓巴奇忍不住失笑，明明看上去一大把年紀了，在巴奇面前的史蒂夫依然是那個布魯克林小子。

「還不快去接電話，臭老頭，一大早就那麼好色。」笑咪咪地說著，巴奇伸手在史蒂夫覆在自己胸前的手背上輕輕捏了一下。

明明一點都不痛，但史蒂夫還是皺起了眉，故作一副很疼的樣子直呼冤枉。

「不能怪我，親愛的臭鹿仔，誰叫你是這麼充滿魅力。」

「好啦好啦，等回來再讓你盡情體驗我的魅力。」

好說歹說終於勸得史蒂夫依依不捨地從床上起身後，巴奇將他推到了客廳，看著史蒂夫悻悻然地接起電話，用十二萬分禮貌跟恭敬的語氣向電話彼端的山姆道早。

「美好的早晨，山姆。」一邊說著，史蒂夫朝巴奇眨了眨眼，按下了擴音鍵。

巴奇雙手插在腰間，苦笑著搖了搖頭。

不曉得自己打斷夫夫好事的山姆當然聽不出史蒂夫話中刻意暗藏的小小埋怨，很有精神地回道：「喔喔，早啊史蒂夫！我現在就要出發了，真的不用去接你們嗎？」

「不用，我們會自己走過去。」

「但是從你們住的公園坡到綠蔭公墓距離可不小。」

「就跟平日散步差不多，不用擔心，一定會趕上。」

既然史蒂夫堅持，山姆也就不再多說什麼。

「好吧，我得出門了，路上小心，替我跟巴奇問好。」

「我會的。」

就在史蒂夫掛上電話後，巴奇搶在史蒂夫有所動作前先開口說道：「好啦，史蒂夫，無論你想做什麼，都等參加完我們的葬禮回來再說。」

一把摟住巴奇的腰，史蒂夫在他耳邊低問：「我的生日禮物？」

巴奇笑瞇了眼，一手點在他鼻頭上，寵溺地說：「回來後，至少讓我把蛋糕放入烤箱，之後你想對我做什麼都行。」

「中島上也可以？」

「只要你喜歡。」

得到巴奇允諾的史蒂夫滿臉笑容，嘴裡哼著老歌，拉著巴奇的手一起到浴室去。

沖完澡後，兩人一同站在鏡子前刮鬍子，及肩長髮盤起的巴奇望著鏡子裡的自己，有些惋惜地摸了摸自己光溜溜的下巴。

「好久沒刮那麼乾淨了，真有些不習慣。」

要不是為了參加葬禮，再加上怕被別人認出來，巴奇不會把鬍子剃的那麼乾淨。

一旁的史蒂夫摸了摸他的頭，安慰道：「別難過，很快就會長回來了。」

歪著腦袋，巴奇想了一下，問道：「你喜歡我有鬍子還是沒鬍子？」

「都喜歡。」

秒速般地回答後，史蒂夫像是想到了什麼似地舉起了刮鬍刀比畫著。

「下次讓我幫你刮吧，上面跟下面的都……」

「你這色老頭！」滿臉通紅的巴奇氣呼呼地將一大堆刮鬍泡擠到史蒂夫嘴邊阻止了他。

＊

嬉鬧著梳洗完畢，並且一起用了簡便的穀片早餐後，倆人換上了政府特地贈送給他們的陸軍禮服。

原本政府送的是新式的大禮服，但史蒂夫跟巴奇還是習慣四零年代二戰時期的陸軍正裝，所以一番交涉後，他們拿到手的，正是早已停產的二戰陸軍制服。

  
一一替彼此別上勳章，史蒂夫輕輕問著：「我看起來怎麼樣？」

「很好看。」

穿著陸軍正裝的白髮史蒂夫儀表堂堂、英俊挺拔，儼然一名威風凜凜的退伍老將軍。

巴奇也不惶多讓，看著眼前巴奇英姿煥發的模樣，史蒂夫情不自禁地想起了多年以前他跟巴奇一同走向了未來的那一天。

壓抑著內心的激動，史蒂夫伸手握住了巴奇的手。

「走吧。」

推開了門，牽著彼此的手，倆人走入那片蔚藍的夏日晴空中，踏上前往他們自己葬禮的路上。

ＴＢＣ

＿

玩了一下色收差

  
羅傑斯老將軍跟他忠誠的巴恩斯中士


	2. 【盾冬】First Summers (下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 共同迎向結局後最後的夏天，也是最初的夏天，揮別過去，迎向美好的未來。
> 
> 一萬五千多字終於完結的史蒂夫生日賀文，溫馨甜蜜的老夫中夫（？）有空再慢慢看吧～

＿＿＿ 

一身二戰時期陸軍禮服的史蒂夫跟巴奇挺拔帥氣的姿態吸引了不少過路人的目光，但兩人毫不在意他人的視線，雙雙並肩、十指緊扣，狀似親暱地走在前往綠蔭公墓的路上。

史蒂夫跟巴奇現在的住家位於紐約布魯克林區的心臟地帶，展望公園旁公園坡的獨戶公寓裡。

目前處於老年狀態的史蒂夫雖不再能像過去那樣每日早起慢跑，但每天早晚用餐後還是都會到展望公園內散步，走上一兩個小時。

他並不是一個人，巴奇也會陪他一起走著，看看風景，聊聊天。

像這樣有巴奇陪伴左右，隨興閒聊的日常生活，就是史蒂夫現在的日常，也是最大的幸福。

不過今天跟平常不同，他們不是循著已逐漸走慣了的路線到展望公園散步，而是要前往綠蔭公墓參加自己跟對方的共同葬禮。

行道樹的樹蔭擋下了仲夏時節的熱辣艷陽，葉間落下的光影在兩人身上不斷變換著，栩栩微風吹撫下，即使是盛夏午時，也不致於太炎熱。

蔚藍天空上漂浮著白雲，陣陣蟬鳴在枝頭喧鬧，邊走著，史蒂夫抬起頭，望向枝葉間那藍得近乎放肆的天空，不近有些感嘆。

「今天天氣真是好得不得了。」

「是啊，」巴奇也跟著史蒂夫的視線，一起抬頭仰望著晴朗的藍天，熾烈的陽光讓他瞇起了雙眼，「現在海邊一定擠滿了人。」

沉默了一下，史蒂夫看向巴奇，稍微壓低了一下軍帽的帽沿，讓軍帽的陰影遮蓋住他那原本應如同這片天空般清澄的藍眼。

「……要不我們別去綠蔭公墓，改到科尼島海灘吧，我們好久沒一起去了。」

巴奇將視線移到史蒂夫臉上。

「史蒂夫。」

低聲輕喚史蒂夫的名字，巴奇一手放在史蒂夫軍帽的帽沿上，稍稍往上將陰影揭開後，凝視著史蒂夫的雙眼，喧囂的蟬鳴聲中，巴奇輕輕開口。

「我也很想跟你一起去科尼島，但別忘了山姆可是有多重視這場葬禮，剛剛也才打來過，中午12點是他的演講時間，我們可不能遲到，他為了這次的紀念演說，可是耗費了相當大的心力，科尼島可以等我們參加完葬禮再找時間一起去，今天就當作是為了山姆，好嗎？」

巴奇表情相當溫柔，史蒂夫有些慚愧，低垂下眼，無奈地聳了聳肩，臉上表情似笑而非笑。

「……我知道，我當然知道……但是……聽朋友演說關於自己的悼詞這種事……總感覺有些說不上來的彆扭。」

「恐怕你得早點習慣，史蒂夫，我想你以後還會在各種場合聽到別人用緬懷的語氣談起你，」拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，巴奇半開玩笑地安慰他，「而且你想想看，在一旁觀看自己葬禮這種事可不是每個人都能做到的，怎麼能不好好把握這難得的機會呢？」

看著巴奇臉上豁達的笑容，史蒂夫張開了嘴，像是想再說什麼，最後卻只是輕輕一笑，嘆了口氣。

「……我很佩服你，巴奇。」

明明巴奇的人生就像是場上帝的惡作劇般一團混亂，卻依然抱持著樂觀與灑脫，史蒂夫雖不免有些怒其不爭，卻也由衷感到敬佩。

「好啦，再不走天就要黑了，要是沒趕上聽山姆的演講到時候他可要哭上好幾天。」

「唔……」史蒂夫挑起了單邊眉毛，「巴克，有時候……只是有時候，我覺得你對山姆似乎比對我還上心……」

因為史蒂夫的驚人發言太過錯愕，巴奇不禁呆了一下，雙眼圓睜看著史蒂夫。

「－－啊？？」回過神來的巴奇提高了音量，又笑又罵地拍打著史蒂夫的背，「你這臭老頭在這種時候突然吃什麼沒來由的飛醋？他是你朋友也是我朋友，而且我的心上幾乎只有你了，還不夠上心嗎？？」

聽到巴奇那麼說，史蒂夫心裡飄飄然，開心得不得了，嘴上卻說：「當然不夠了，巴克，我是你的，所以你也全部都只屬於我。」

「早就是了，還要我怎麼給？」巴奇哼了一聲，用力戳了一下史蒂夫的左胸，眼中卻藏不住笑意。

「說的也是。」滿臉笑容地摟住了巴奇的肩膀，史蒂夫湊上前去，在他紅通通的臉頰上吻了一下。

打情罵俏間，兩人再度邁起了步伐。

＊

當他們來到了綠蔭高地時，綠蔭公墓的大門外已經聚集了相當的人數，除了受邀而來的政府與軍方人員，還有不少自主前來致意的民眾。

他們遠遠地看到了山姆，四周圍了許多政府跟軍方人員的山姆也很快就發現了史蒂夫跟巴奇，三人面露笑容。

為了不讓其他人認出史蒂夫跟巴奇，山姆只是用眼神示意讓他們進來。

正打算走近教堂的史蒂夫跟巴奇看到一樣穿著二戰軍服的老兵被門口的守衛擋了下來，而一旁西裝筆挺的政府官員互相握手寒暄著走進教堂裡。

兩人再看向山姆，只見一群媒體正在圍著他，不知在訪問什麼，於是兩人對望了一眼，很有默契地轉身離開，來到了可以遙望教堂的一棵大樹下。

用手機給山姆傳了訊息後，兩人安靜地眺望著墓園內的風景與人群。

「你看，史蒂夫，來得人可真多，他們都是為了你而來。」

相對著語氣帶著驕傲跟欣慰的巴奇，史蒂夫卻只是淡漠地低語：「……不，他們是為了美國隊長而來。」

果然就如史蒂夫所想的，這場葬禮只是美國政府的一場宣傳表演。

盡管史蒂夫屬意山姆為美國隊長的接班人，但政府卻相當反對，最後甚至要史蒂夫在山姆當美國隊長跟巴奇的名譽恢復間做出選擇。

雖然史蒂夫毫不猶豫地選擇了巴奇，而山姆也對此表示認同，但也讓史蒂夫對政府的虛偽、迂腐及傲慢更加厭惡。

雖然早在洞察計畫開始，史蒂夫就對現在的美國政府抱持著不信任，而蘇科維亞協定在以及薩諾斯消滅了一半的生命後的這五年間，政府的無為更是讓史蒂夫對所謂的政客失望透頂。

即使如此，山姆還是會在史蒂夫葬禮上發表悼詞，並且早在一個多月前異常認真地謄稿準備悼詞，也不斷囑咐史蒂夫跟巴奇一定要到現場。

巴奇也在一旁勸說史蒂夫，畢竟一般人根本沒有機會在活著的時候參加自己的葬禮，再加上政府贈送的軍服跟勳章，大概也只有今天這個機會能穿上，所以史蒂夫在考慮許久後，勉為其難決定到場觀禮。

而如今來到了現場，看到了那些政客的嘴臉，史蒂夫只是更加堅定了自己的想法。

這裡頭幾乎沒有一個他們所熟知的人，要不是為了山姆，史蒂夫本來就不太想來。

倒不是覺得憋扭或是因為忌諱，而是因為對這場葬禮的存在意義不以為然。

由於並沒有屍體，甚至連棺材都沒有，為了儀式葬入的只是史蒂夫的美國隊長制服跟巴奇的狗牌，所以嚴謹地說，今天是美國隊長跟巴恩斯中士的葬禮。

將被埋葬在綠蔭墓園的只是美國隊長，一個頑固守舊，偏偏又深得人心的麻煩人物，來自幾乎快被遺忘了的二戰時代的象徵。

而美國隊長的制服下，是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯還是任何人，對他們來說一點都不重要。

政府，甚至是大部分人並不在乎裡頭葬的那個人究竟是誰，重要的是他的名號與頭銜，以及是否能為國家、為政府謀得更多人心跟利益。

至於史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，他們根本一點都不在乎。

會在乎史蒂夫本人心情的，這個世界上大概只剩下巴奇。

當然，史蒂夫知道山姆也是真心關心著自己，但真正明白史蒂夫這個人、能夠理解史蒂夫靈魂的，全世界只有巴奇一個人。

史蒂夫並非對這樣的世界感到失望，更不可能放棄，即使沒有人在乎史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，他也依然在乎著這個世界。

他只是明白了一件事－－盡管不再穿上美國隊長的制服，即使沒有了盾牌，只要他內心的這份信念始終不變，他隨時可以為真理正義而戰。

當這個世界再度需要他的力量，無論何時何地，他都會挺身而出。

而且，沒有了美國隊長的名號，他將不再受到束縛，反而能夠更加自由地伸展。

這一切，史蒂夫知道，都是因為巴奇無條件的陪伴與支持。

握住了巴奇的手，史蒂夫發自內心地說道：「真正為了我而站在這裡的，只有你。」

「史蒂夫……」

看著巴奇雙眼閃動的水光，史蒂夫不由地想起，失去了母親後，與巴奇一同共度生日的那個最初的夏天。

＊

那是1937年的7月4日。

似乎並未感受到任何一絲遙遠大海的彼方，歐陸與東亞各諸國間戰火一觸即發的詭譎氛圍，全美各地都在熱情慶賀著一年一度的美國國慶日。

璀璨的煙火在夜空中盛開，四處響起人們主動合唱《天祐美國》的歡欣歌聲。

史蒂夫居住的布魯克林自然也不例外。

即使他的母親在去年冬天過世，地球依然在轉動，他的生日也依然到來。

雖然再也沒人會在他家的廚房烤個小小的蛋糕為他慶賀生日，不過史蒂夫還是吃到了生日蛋糕。

為了會氣喘的他刻意少放了泡打粉跟鮮奶油，取而代之的是更多的牛奶，一個散發著濃郁奶香，整體有些偏硬，有著他病逝母親味道的小小蛋糕。

輕輕用叉子切下一小塊蛋糕放入自己口裡，史蒂夫低垂著眼，細細咀嚼著。

香甜的滋味慢慢在口中化開，一股令他鼻子發酸、眼眶濕熱的暖意也從胸口緩緩擴散，直至全身。

在這個舉國歡騰的國慶日，唯有巴奇記得他的生日，為了他烤蛋糕，坐在餐桌對面溫暖地微笑著，對他說出生日祝福。

史蒂夫明白到一件事－－他不是什麼都沒有了，他還有巴奇。

那個夜晚，史蒂夫悄悄在內心許下了心願，祈求從今以後，自己的生日一直都有巴奇在。

後來他們發生了許多事，史蒂夫眼睜睜看著巴奇失而復得、得而復失。

最讓史蒂夫感到錯愕的，是成為美國隊長後，他的生日幾乎不再有巴奇。

這不是史蒂夫的初衷。

「我從沒想過要成為英雄，」史蒂夫低垂下眼，低聲說，「那時候，我不惜假造資料也要當兵，只是想盡快結束戰亂，恢復和平，而從軍是當時的我所能做到的最快的方法。」

他當初接受超級血清的實驗，有很大部分原因是為了與巴奇一起共赴戰場，在他身旁保護他，同心協力平復戰亂，讓世界重拾和平。

然而當他成為了唯一一個成功的實驗品，軍方卻開始稱呼他為美國隊長，將他當作一件賺取軍資的吉祥物。

政府終於正視他的戰鬥能力，是在史蒂夫為了救出九頭蛇俘虜的巴奇，忍不住違抗軍令，擅自出擊，成功救出被俘虜的107師後的事。

後來史蒂夫組成了直屬於自己管轄的咆哮突擊隊，但他知道，如果不是巴奇願意跟隨自己，他不會如此有動力跟勇氣。

「如果沒有你，我現在不可能站在這，不會成為美國隊長，更不可能打倒薩諾斯，拯救世界，」史蒂夫握住了巴奇的雙手，「對我來說，你才是真正的英雄。」

這是句比起任何情話都還震撼著巴奇內心的話語，淚水在他眼中打轉。

「……我才不是什麼英雄……真正的英雄……是你……是那些犧牲生命的人……」

「當你那麼想的時候，你就是英雄了，」史蒂夫堅定不移地說，「若有人問我，我此生最敬佩的人是誰，我會毫不猶豫地說出你的名字。」

「史蒂夫……」輕聲低喚著史蒂夫的名字，巴奇咬住了微微顫抖的雙唇，似乎還想說什麼。

「別爭了，兩位大男孩，在我來看你們都是英雄，」突然間，一個熟悉的聲音響起，「要是小娜在這，她大概會這麼說吧。」

史蒂夫跟巴奇一驚，同時朝聲音的方向看了過去。

只見一身黑服的克林特跟布魯斯微笑著站在太陽下。

「克林特！」史蒂夫驚喜地喊著老戰友們的名字，「還有布魯斯，你們都來了。」

「美國隊長的葬禮，曾經是同伴的我們怎麼能不來瞻仰致意。」

布魯斯接過克林特的話，笑道：「沒想到會看到葬禮的兩位主角爭論誰才是英雄。」

克林特將視線在史蒂夫跟巴奇臉上慢慢來回，「我來說吧，現在站在這裡的所有人，都是英雄。」

「你說的對，克林特。」

布魯斯點了點頭，史蒂夫跟巴奇也笑了。

「謝謝你們來參加我們的葬禮。」

在分別握手致意之後，克林特感慨地望著眼前的三人。

「當時參與紐約大戰的復仇者們，還活著的只剩下我們三個了……」

「等等，」布魯斯連忙打斷克林特，「索爾只是跟火箭一起去了宇宙，人還活得好好的呢。」

「喔，對……讓我訂正一下，」克林特咳了一聲，「還活在地球上的只剩下我們三個。」

四人同時看向教堂，太多的回憶在各自內心裡浮現。

一會後，史蒂夫打破了沉默。

「……不，美國隊長已經死了，從今以後，世上再沒有美國隊長。」

說著，史蒂夫舉起了他跟巴奇的左手，倆人無名指上的戒指在陽光下閃耀著。

「現在，在這裡的只是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，餘生將為了巴奇‧巴恩斯而活的平凡男人。」

「史蒂夫……」巴奇驚訝地看著他，說不出任何話來。

「……我會想念你這老傢伙的，史蒂夫。」擁抱史蒂夫，克林特宛如祝福跟鼓勵大力地拍著他的背，「祝你們幸福。」

「山姆就麻煩你們有機會多多關照了。」

「那可不。」

向克林特跟布魯斯揮了揮手，史蒂夫拉著巴奇的手，往與教堂相反的方向走。

「你不去聽山姆演講？」

「不了，他看到我們有來聽他的演講就夠了，他說什麼，我有沒有聽到，其實並不重要，對我來說，跟你一起來到這裡的意義，才是最重要的。」

聽到史蒂夫那麼說，巴奇也不再多說什麼，只是默默地任由史蒂夫牽著手。

走了一會，史蒂夫突然發現了什麼，停下腳步，並朝著一顆樹走了過去。

「史蒂夫？」見史蒂夫伸手從樹幹上抓了什麼下來，巴奇好奇地靠了過去。

史蒂夫將手中的東西移到巴奇眼前，「巴奇，你看。」

看清史蒂夫手中的是蟬羽化後所留下的蟬殼，巴奇忍不住雙眼發光，像個少年般興奮地叫了一聲：「是蟬殼！」

史蒂夫點了點頭，笑道：「記得我們小時候常常撿蟬殼，雖然不知道撿回家要做什麼，還是收集了一大堆。」

「是啊，有一次我弟拿了我收集的蟬殼，偷偷放在我妹的枕頭下裡，把她嚇得大哭，害我也跟著被罵。」

回憶起童年往事，巴奇臉上滿是笑容，從史蒂夫手中接過蟬殼，舉在眼前對著陽光仔細端詳。

看著巴奇，他身上的軍裝及臉上的笑容讓史蒂夫恍惚間彷彿回到了幾十年前的那條小巷子。

那時候，巴奇說要帶自己去未來，現在就是未來，而他也還在自己身邊，如果自己的『死』，可以換取巴奇的榮譽與自由，那麼史蒂夫很樂意。

其實往另一方面想，在經過復仇者內戰之後，對於政府高層來說，自己的存在恐怕也是相當礙眼，能夠趁這個機會以名譽的美談處理，大概已經算是對雙方來說最適當的解決方式。

至少，政府方面不需要真正殺掉史蒂夫‧羅傑斯跟巴奇‧巴恩斯，還能藉此宣傳美國傳統精神的美好。

如果巴奇不用再背負著冤罪，躲藏著過生活，可以像現在這樣光明正大地走在陽光之下，露出燦爛的笑容。

那麼，對史蒂夫來說，沒有比這更幸福的了。

胸間翻湧的情感，讓史蒂夫忍不住握住了巴奇的左手，看到巴奇露出驚訝的表情，挑起了眉。

「恐怕你也得早點習慣我在外頭牽著你的手。」

巴奇紅著臉，低垂著頭，沉默了一會後，小聲地喃喃問道：「……不知道在別人眼裡的我們……看起來是什麼樣的關係？」

「別人怎麼看不重要，巴克，只要我們彼此知道，我愛你，你也愛我，這樣就夠了。」

巴奇臉更紅了，史蒂夫忍不住親了一口，然後順手將巴奇手中的蟬殼收在胸前口袋裡，再度移動起腳步。

兩人一路走到了一處墓碑林立的地方，停下腳步，看著墓碑上的名字－－【巴恩斯】以及不遠處的【羅傑斯】。

「史蒂夫……」

「我一直想跟你一起到這裡來，看看你的父母，以及我的父母。」

其實史蒂夫婉拒政府提出的阿靈頓公墓，選擇綠蔭公墓，不只是因為他們現在住得近，走路就可以到，或是因為他是布魯克林的居民。

更重要的是，史蒂夫跟巴奇過世的家人都葬在綠蔭公墓。

微風輕撫著佇立在墓前的兩人，就像父母溫柔的手掌。

「史蒂夫……今天早上，我夢見了你的媽媽。」

猶豫了一會，巴奇決定把自己過去曾經被莎拉交代的事告訴史蒂夫。

默默地聽巴奇說完，史蒂夫內心浮現起母親的身影，緊緊握住巴奇的手。

「原來我媽媽從那麼早以前就知道我們彼此相愛……」

想起了剛才夢中莎拉的笑容，巴奇輕輕閉上雙眼，莎拉在自己許下承諾後所展現的笑容清晰地浮現在巴奇腦海中。

那時的他自以為了解莎拉的託付，直到好多年以後，當他看到史蒂夫將盾牌交給了山姆時臉上的表情，巴奇才突然真正意會過來，當時莎拉笑容中所包含的情感是什麼。

在那時候，莎拉許下要巴奇在史蒂夫生日烤蛋糕給他的這個心願時，或許就已經知道，將來史蒂夫跟巴奇會成為攜手共度一生的伴侶。

當然，莎拉不可能會預知道他們倆人身上發生的所有事，她只是以一個母親對兒子的了解，去想像未來的可能。

只要巴奇每一年在史蒂夫生日都作生日蛋糕給他，那麼就算史蒂夫再遲鈍，總有一天會察覺到自己內心的情感。

事實上，史蒂夫第一次對巴奇做出表白，就是史蒂夫第一次在軍中過生日時，盡管在人生地不熟的義大利，巴奇還是想辦法弄到材料烤了個蛋糕送給史蒂夫的那天晚上，在史蒂夫的營帳中。

縱使歷盡顛沛流離，巴奇曾經埋藏在內心深處那份對史蒂夫的愛戀依舊不變。

他也想像莎拉一樣，無論遇到任何事，都能堅強樂觀的面對，從不怨天由人，只做自己能做想做必須做的事，並盡力到最好。

不只是因為他答應過莎拉，更多是巴奇自己的希望－－這一生，他都會陪著史蒂夫，直到時間的盡頭。

兩人安靜地握著彼此的手，並肩佇立在墓前許久。

直到巴奇微笑著，對史蒂夫說：「走吧，一起回家。」

史蒂夫也微笑著，點了點頭，「回我們的家。」

＊

2023年的7月4日，美國隊長的葬禮在布魯克林的綠蔭公墓舉行。

蟬鳴及陽光中，史蒂夫跟巴奇並肩微笑著，走在晴朗無雲的藍天下。

在此生最初的夏天，他們終於開始為自己而活。

  
  


HappyEnd.

＿

寫了那麼多，其實我想表達的最大重點就是：巴奇是莎拉媽媽欽點的兒媳婦、復仇者們公認的隊長夫人，以及史蒂夫心中唯一的家。

回歸初衷，從我2014年第一次產出盾冬開始，直到現在，我所有的盾冬產出只為一個動力：希望至少在我的世界裡他們能永遠幸福快樂地在一起，如此而已。

<s>（是的，就算產出強制愛雙性冬生子生理女裝甚至性轉等特殊性癖天雷，同樣的原則依然不變永遠存在我心中（咦）</s>

總之，不管外界如何變，我可以保證的就是我的初衷就是讓史蒂夫跟巴奇甜蜜幸福，這分信念永遠不會變。

<s>（回家後還有軍服+蛋糕PLAY，不過這樣一來就超過兩萬字太長了所以下次有機會再放，敬請期待（然後我要去產出遲來的七夕圖文了（也太晚（</s>


	3. 【盾冬】我們如此相愛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所以不會分開。
> 
> 萬聖節快到了，送上美味糖果給愛著盾冬的朋友們，希望吃得愉快。
> 
> 基本上算是今年隊長生日賀文的後續，所以放在這個系列裡，但不看前面也行，只要知道老盾跟吧唧剛參加完自己的葬禮，兩人身上穿著二戰軍服，文中日期是史蒂夫生日就好。
> 
> 簡單來說就是廚房軍服著衣PLAY甜肉文，甜得像淋滿蜂蜜的厚鬆餅，不怕蛀牙的再開動吧～
> 
> （順說篇名出自張雨生的同名歌曲，我心目中的盾冬老夫夫主題曲。）

＿＿＿

當史蒂夫牽著巴奇的手，兩人像是平日散步般慢慢從綠蔭公墓走回家時，已是下午兩點。

雖然史蒂夫跟巴奇都算是不易流汗的體質，但畢竟在夏日午時的炎熱戶外走了好幾個小時，又穿著相對嚴密的二戰陸軍禮服，即使回到了陰涼的室內，兩人依舊汗如雨下。

關上門，巴奇快步走到廚房，一手取下頭上的軍帽放在廚房中島上，隨意鬆開軍服的領扣，抹去從額上流下的汗水，順手撈起濕漉漉的髮絲。

今天是史蒂夫的生日，每年巴奇都會做蛋糕送給他，今年當然也不意外，只不過在做蛋糕前，早已口乾舌燥的巴奇必須先喝點水才能做其他事。

「你也要嗎？」打開冰箱從中取出一大瓶冰水，巴奇高高舉起水瓶，轉頭詢問跟在自己身後來到廚房的史蒂夫。

看到史蒂夫輕輕點頭，巴奇關上冰箱，扭開瓶蓋，將水倒滿一旁的玻璃杯後，就迫不及待仰起頭，直接對著瓶口咕嘟咕嘟喝著冰水。

由於巴奇喝得很急，不少水從他嘴角邊溢出，並順著下巴及脖子的線條往下流淌。

史蒂夫一手拿起杯子，嘴裡喝著冰水，眼神一直盯著巴奇仰起的脖子上不斷上下滾動的喉頭，以及掛在他脖子上被水沾濕了的的軍籍牌。

冰涼的水通過史蒂夫乾躁的咽喉，不僅沒能冷卻他發燙的身軀，眼前的巴奇反而滋潤了史蒂夫的情慾。

恍惚間，史蒂夫眼前浮現起了過去巴奇的身影，並漸漸與現在的巴奇重疊在一起。

那是很久很久以前，他們還是意氣風發的熱血青年時，在歐洲戰場上作戰時常需要行軍，大部分時候巴奇穿的是深藍色的特製制服，不過偶爾也會穿上像現在身上這套軍服。

雖然那時候的巴奇比現在更加年輕，但看在史蒂夫眼裡，現在的巴奇也沒什麼太大的改變。

不如說因為頭髮長了些，更增加了難以形容的成熟魅力，讓史蒂夫目不轉睛地凝視著巴奇泛紅的臉上沁滿了汗水，並從從髮梢緩緩流下的畫面。

在意識到自己對巴奇的感情前，史蒂夫曾經以為自己對性沒有興趣，但事實並非如此，事實上是，史蒂夫的情慾只為巴奇而產生，這世上唯有巴奇總是能在不經意間很輕易地挑起史蒂夫內在最原始的慾望。

盡管現在的史蒂夫肉體已是將近百歲的老人，還是可以很清楚地感受到心臟快速而有力的博動著，熱血澎湃往下湧流，並集中在股間。

將水喝完後，巴奇將空瓶放進流理台內之後，由於外套內外都濕了，巴奇索性將外套釦子全部解開。

略為敞開的外套下，濕透了的貼身的無袖深色內衣幾乎貼在了他的胸膛上，掛在鎖骨處的軍籍牌隨著飲水跟呼吸的動作起伏，更加襯出巴奇兩胸之間凹陷的那一道溝渠。

特別是當巴奇用雙手拉起了內衣，低下頭擦去臉上的汗水時，那薄薄的內衣下若隱若現的膚色，以及巴奇胸前兩旁的突起，像是有著不可思議的吸引力，看得史蒂夫血脈賁張，難以移開視線。

看著巴奇捲起的內衣下襬正好卡在了兩顆乳頭中間，半遮半掩的小小肉粒上滲出的汗珠往下滑落，史蒂夫不禁臆想，要是含在自己嘴裡會是什麼滋味。

此時，與史蒂夫眼神相對的巴奇終於察覺到那雙肆無忌憚的熾熱視線，當他看到了史蒂夫下半身高漲的慾望時，好不容易平復下來的躁熱跟紅暈再一次浮上他的身軀。

趕緊放下了內衣，巴奇有些興奮跟緊張地伸出舌頭在唇上慢慢舔了一圈，別開了眼，嘴裡咕噥著：「……在烤你的生日蛋糕前我得先去沖個澡。」

心裡很清楚他們說好了要等巴奇把蛋糕放入烤箱才能開幹，但史蒂夫忍耐已到了極限，決定耍流氓，一把抓住了打算從自己身邊經過的巴奇的手，並將他押到了中島上。

突然被壓制在冰冷的中島上，還被扣住雙手手腕的巴奇嚇了一跳，反射性地抬起頭，想要出聲抗議，不過才剛張開嘴，史蒂夫已經先一步俯身，吻上了他的唇。

「史蒂……唔……！」

巴奇無法完整地喊出史蒂夫的名字，因為他的唇被另一對薄唇給堵住，而且史蒂夫的舌頭一直在他嘴裡蠕動，害他所有呼喊都只能化成呻吟，斷斷續續地在被吻的空隙間流洩而出。

「史……你……嗚……嗯、啊……別……唔唔……」

隨著巴奇的呻吟中的情慾越來越明顯，巴奇的身體慢慢軟了下來，感到被自己壓在兩旁的雙手放鬆了力道，史蒂夫才依依不捨地將嘴移開，低頭欣賞著被自己吻得滿臉通紅的巴奇唇瓣微啟，低喘著氣，睜著濕漉漉的雙眼瞪著自己的可愛模樣。

「臭豆芽，不是說好了至少讓我把蛋糕放進烤箱裡？」

「抱歉，巴奇，」捧著巴奇的臉，史蒂夫輕輕地說，「但你是我最想要的生日禮物。」

史蒂夫的話語讓巴奇睜大了雙眼，凝視著他，許多情愫在兩人交纏的眼神中流轉，好一會後，巴奇忿忿不平地噘起了嘴。

「……混蛋史蒂夫……你這樣說，我哪有辦法拒絕？」

巴奇的語氣跟台詞像在抱怨，但藏不住的甜蜜笑意從他彎起的嘴角跟閃動的眼眸中，往史蒂夫心中盪漾。

「我知道。」

低笑著，史蒂夫再度俯身吻上了巴奇嘟起的唇，一邊吻著，一邊將原本扣在巴奇手腕上的手掌慢慢往上移，直到兩人十指緊扣。

充滿情慾的喘息牽扯著細細的銀色絲線，激吻如同雙人共舞般，濃密而熱烈，兩人本就居高不下的體溫與心跳，隨著親密交纏在一起的唇舌跟手指，不斷往更高階段攀升。

緊密貼合的股間讓他們可以清楚地感受著彼此硬挺的慾望，並因摩擦而更加炙熱，奔流全身的情潮驅使著史蒂夫往下移動。

史蒂夫的唇在巴奇身上留下了印記，從那雙濕暖的紅唇、下顎、喉結、鎖骨凹陷處，一直到胸前那對令他渴望多時的果實。

看著被汗水浸濕的內衣下，隱約可見到微微鼓起的乳珠，史蒂夫伸出舌頭，隔著內衣，輕輕舔上了巴奇左胸上的小小肉粒。

「啊！」

瞬間，巴奇發出了一聲驚呼，全身像是觸電般的大大一震，原本只是稍稍立起的乳頭變得又硬又挺，色澤也更深更艷，如同兩人下身碰撞在一起，幾乎要撐破褲襠的高昂性器。

史蒂夫很滿意巴奇的反應，嘴上忍不住調侃巴奇：「你越來越敏感了，我才舔了一下乳頭就硬成這樣。」

「你……以為是誰……啊！」

僅僅只是被史蒂夫舔了一下，還是隔著內衣就感到彷彿電擊般的快樂，巴奇自己已經夠羞恥了，史蒂夫還故意輕咬著巴奇敏感的乳尖，讓他連抗議都無法說完，只能仰起上身，發出高亢的呻吟。

左邊乳頭嚐過了，右邊當然也得細細玩味，史蒂夫在用聽覺跟味覺品嚐著巴奇美味的同時，也不忘抬起頭，用眼睛去享受巴奇被情潮染得紅艷無比的媚態。

「別……別舔了……我身上都是汗水，又臭又髒，你……啊……別咬……啊啊……」

在史蒂夫愉悅的挑弄下，巴奇的身軀因又酥又癢的快感而一顫一顫地抽搐，下意識想合起雙腿，但由於史蒂夫卡在中間，兩人下身隔著褲襠貼在一起的火燙硬物稍微一動就互相磨蹭，難耐的快感使得巴奇此舉反倒像是在邀請史蒂夫更進一步。

因唾液而濕透了的內衣近乎透明，可清楚地看見巴奇那被史蒂夫舔咬得腫脹濕紅的乳頭，想看得更清楚的念頭在史蒂夫腦海中冒出，並很快地佔據著他整顆腦袋。

緊繃的情慾是如此渴望著解放，當史蒂夫因布料被硬生生撕扯開的聲音而回過神時，他才驚覺自己竟在激情驅使下，將巴奇的內衣撕得粉碎－－如同字面意義上的。

史蒂夫明明白髮蒼蒼，卻如同血氣方剛的青少年般莽撞的『壯舉』讓巴奇也不禁吃了一驚，但做出這件事的史蒂夫本人手上抓著破布傻愣在當場的模樣讓他笑出了聲。

「不用那麼急，色老頭，」從史蒂夫手中拿走布料扔在一旁的中島上，巴奇伸出了雙手抱住史蒂夫的肩膀，將他拉近自己，用自己的額頭抵著對方的額頭，笑嘻嘻地說，「內衣也就算了，這套軍服可是特別訂做的，要是撕破了，日後有人問起我要怎麼跟他說？」

雙手環抱住巴奇的腰，與近在眼前那雙帶著甜蜜笑意的溫柔綠眸互望了一會，史蒂夫咬了咬牙，微微一笑。

「就大方跟他們說實話，說是被我扯壞的，只因為我太想愛你……太想要你……太想幹你。」

最後尾音中濃得化不開的情慾在低沉的嗓音中震盪，史蒂夫直白得近乎粗鄙的宣言讓巴奇睜大了雙眼，喃喃念著：「史蒂夫……」

但他沒再說下去，只是閉上了嘴，無言地凝視著史蒂夫，眼神中變幻著各種情緒與光彩。

然後，巴奇輕輕推開了史蒂夫。

雖知巴奇無論如何不會討厭自己，但史蒂夫還是心臟一緊，原本環抱著巴奇腰間的雙手懸在空中，有些惶然地望著巴奇坐起上身，從一般的中島上拿起剛才放在上頭的軍帽，斜斜地戴自己頭上，然後慢慢轉回正面。

眼前斜戴著軍帽的巴奇跟七十多前在布魯克林小巷中的那一幕重疊在一起，笑容多了幾分滄桑卻依然溫柔。

「你知道為什麼我上面刻的名字只有巴奇嗎？」舉起手，巴奇用大拇指跟食指夾起自己頸項間的軍籍牌，懸掛在自己唇邊，低聲說，「因為現在的我不是詹姆斯、不是巴恩斯……不是冬兵也不是任何人……我只是巴奇……只屬於你的……史蒂夫的巴奇。」

心臟猶如受到了重擊，讓史蒂夫震撼得說不出話來，睜大的雙眼盯著巴奇嘴邊那塊軍籍牌，以及那始終不變的深情笑容，什麼言語都無法表達他此時此刻內心的感動與激盪。

他以為自己知道巴奇有多深愛自己，但聽到巴奇剛才的告白史蒂夫才真正恍然大悟，巴奇對自己的愛情，究竟多深切、有多真摯。

因為他比誰都清楚，巴奇這些話語中所含的意義有多重大。

巴奇脖子上掛著的這塊狗牌－－正確全名為軍人身份確認牌，簡稱軍籍牌－－跟美國隊長的制服一同埋入綠蔭公墓的那塊軍籍牌一樣，其實都不是巴奇二戰時真正配戴過的，而是為了這次的葬禮仿造二戰風格重新訂做。

巴奇自己原本佩帶的軍籍牌，後來跟他一起到了九頭蛇手上，在巴奇被折磨成冬兵之後，一直鎖在九頭蛇的機密檔案中。

當初巴奇掉落後，用最後的力氣，把脖子上的軍籍牌扯下後藏在自己嘴裡，即使全身破碎般地劇痛、即使口腔內被金屬鋒利的邊緣割得血肉模糊，他也咬緊牙關將所有喊叫跟兵牌藏在嘴裡。

然而九頭蛇的科學家們只是冷酷地卸下他的下顎，從鮮血淋漓的口腔中，將代表巴奇身分的軍籍牌硬生生奪走。

巴奇－－巴恩斯中士發出了撕心裂肺般的悲嚎，不只是因為疼痛，更因為那是他最後的自我、最後的尊嚴。

然而，垂死的掙扎沒有絲毫意義，巴恩斯中士還是死在了九頭蛇的手中。

雖然巴奇心底深處還有史蒂夫這個最終的堡壘作為依據，並且直到最後巴奇的人格幾近被銷毀，那份與史蒂夫在一起的記憶一直都被他藏在心靈的最深處。

但軍籍牌被奪走，可以說是巴奇的靈魂被九頭蛇開始摧毀，改造成冬兵的第一步。

彷彿將金屬丟入熔爐中溶解，再重新塑形般，九頭蛇一點一點將巴奇的人格打碎，記憶洗去，從裡到外，將他改造成一個沒有自我的兵器。

巴奇唯一能夠保護好的，是那份即使必須撕開了自己的心臟，也要小心翼翼地放在裡面，然後一針一線地將破碎的心臟縫合起來，才能保護好的，關於史蒂夫的所有記憶。

因為那是比巴奇自己的人格及靈魂還珍貴的寶物。

即使後來與史蒂夫再會的巴奇取回了記憶，並且在舒莉公主的幫助下解除了九頭蛇的洗腦控制，但曾經破碎的，再也無法恢復原狀。

原本那塊軍籍牌上的詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯中士，永遠死在了九頭蛇的手術台上。

現在他脖子上所佩帶的這枚新的軍籍牌，上頭記載的名字就只是巴奇，不是詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯。

這是巴奇自己的要求，從他戴上了史蒂夫送他的戒指的那一刻起，他就只是巴奇，不是白狼，也不是巴恩斯中士，更不是冬兵，而是史蒂夫的巴奇。

但這份決心是巴奇自己的，他本來沒有想要對史蒂夫說出口，更沒有想過要史蒂夫也只成為自己的史蒂夫。

所以當剛才在綠蔭公墓，聽到史蒂夫向克林特跟宣言的－－『美國隊長已經死了，從今以後，世上再沒有美國隊長。現在，在這裡的只是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，餘生將為了巴奇‧巴恩斯而活的平凡男人。』時，巴奇內心充滿了說不上來的歡喜跟內疚。

原來，就像自己可以為史蒂夫捨棄一切，史蒂夫也可以為自己捨棄一切。

既然史蒂夫能夠在僅存的友人面前毫不避諱地表達對巴奇的深情與覺悟，那麼，巴奇也不會再退縮。

他會用一生讓史蒂夫明白，自己對他的心永遠不會改變，不管史蒂夫是什麼模樣，是瘦弱豆芽也罷、是肌肉猛男也好，即使成了白髮老頭，對巴奇來說，史蒂夫就是史蒂夫，是他說好要一輩子陪伴的那個布魯克林小子。

「你真那麼想幹我，就幹吧，」看著史蒂夫，巴奇歪起了嘴角，低聲說，「我永遠是你的。」

巴奇輕柔的告白，重重壓在史蒂夫心上，那令他感到無比幸福的重量，也讓他鼻子酸楚、眼眶濕熱，心臟又疼又暖，伸手過去，連著巴奇的手，一同將巴奇的軍籍牌包裹在掌心內。

「我也永遠是你的。」

閉上了雙眼，如同起誓般低聲細語後，史蒂夫虔誠地吻上巴奇的手，然後是巴奇的唇。

巴奇也張開了嘴，伸出舌尖捲上了史蒂夫的舌，兩人唇舌交纏著，發出了嘖嘖水聲。

隨著史蒂夫越吻越往前，巴奇也順勢慢慢往後倒在中島上，任由史蒂夫將手在自己的胸腹間遊走，感受著溫熱厚實的潮濕掌心往下滑入褲內，解開釦子、拉開拉鍊，握住敏感的性器溫柔愛撫。

每當握著巴奇的陰莖，感受在自己手中跳動的火熱硬物，再連想到在囊袋的下方，那處總是熱情迎接自己侵入的溫軟肉穴，史蒂夫心中就湧上不可思議的複雜感情。

聽著巴奇急促的低吟，感受到巴奇的陰莖抽搐著在自己手中解放後，史蒂夫將巴奇的褲頭往下拉至大腿處，藏在豐厚臀瓣內那處不住收縮的小小洞口就出現在他眼前。

巴奇並非女性，而且比起一般男性還要健壯許多，卻為了愛，心甘情願地雌伏於另一個男人的身下，敞開自己的身體用他那柔軟濕熱的內部擁抱史蒂夫，這件事實讓史蒂夫心跳加速，即使肉體衰老卻依然像個少年般興奮不已。

此時此刻，史蒂夫只想長驅直入，從內到外將巴奇的全部占為己有。

拉開中島下的抽屜，從整齊排列好的各色口味潤滑劑中取出了蜂蜜口味的擠在自己手上，史蒂夫將手伸到巴奇臀縫間，先用中指指腹輕輕按壓四周，然後稍微推開皺褶往內探入。

異物感讓巴奇仰起了頭，從鼻腔內發出急促的悶哼，大腿肌肉下意識地一緊，連帶牽起小腿往內勾到了史蒂夫的背上，像是在催促他更深入。

於是本就快要忍耐不住自身欲望的史蒂夫應邀加快了手中擴張潤滑的動作，並很快循著記憶找到了巴奇體內那處敏感點，不斷用手指戳弄，刺激得巴奇才剛洩過的陰莖又慢慢翹起。

難以宣洩的快感讓巴奇身體不住顫抖，左右搖晃著腦袋，牙齒在自己唇上咬了又咬，終於還是忍不住對史蒂夫求道：「快……啊……嗯啊……快點……用力幹進來……！」

巴奇一說完，業已爆發邊緣的史蒂夫立刻抽出了手指，雙手抱起巴奇併攏的大腿，狠狠地幹了進去。

雖然早已被史蒂夫幹習慣了，但這下幾乎一口氣貫穿的猛插還是疼得使得巴奇弓起身軀，發出無聲的痛呼，肌肉不由自主地縮起，內壁咬緊了史蒂夫的凶器，帶著痛楚的快感讓史蒂夫倒抽了一口冷氣。

「放輕鬆，巴奇……」低聲安撫著巴奇，史蒂夫抱起他的腰，讓他呈現坐姿的態勢，然後將自己的陰莖抽出，調整好位置後，再次對準一開一合的小小肉洞，挺身而入。

比起剛才的莽撞闖入，史蒂夫這次的侵入溫柔而緩慢，怒張的肉棒一點一點地推開緊窄的肉壁，肉與肉彼此慢慢摩擦在一起，難以想像的快樂在兩人交合的部位蔓延至全身。

「唔……啊……嗯嗯……」

隨著巴奇的呻吟越發淫靡甜蜜，史蒂夫的律動也越來越快、越來越重，每一次的撞擊都直搗深處，並在巴奇的前列腺上衝撞，強烈的酥麻快感從內而外，讓巴奇渾身顫慄。

被淚水沾濕的睫毛顫動，濕紅的面容滿是情潮，無力咽下的唾液從合不攏的唇中流淌而下，被激烈貫穿的強大快樂中，巴奇緊抱著史蒂夫，酥軟的身軀隨史蒂夫的擺動而搖晃，囈語著不成文的低軟呢喃，沉溺於愛人帶給自己的快感。

著迷似地望著眼前隨著自己的抽插而上下起伏的巴奇，史蒂夫的視線忽然被在他胸前不斷晃動的軍籍牌吸引，內心一陣悸動，忍不住低下頭，咬住了巴奇的軍籍牌。

牙齒碰撞金屬的瞬間，彷彿有股強大的電流竄過全身，空白的瞬間過後，史蒂夫喘息著，垂下眼看著軍籍牌上寫著的巴奇，再抬起眼看向被自己幹得臉紅氣喘、淚水漣漣的巴奇，吻著他顫抖的唇，史蒂夫不只肉體上的慾望達到了高潮，心中更是感到了異樣的充實感。

巴奇永遠只屬於他的。

直到時間的盡頭－－不，即使這個世界終結。

＊

兩人在中島上做完愛，黏糊糊地膩在一起到浴室沖洗完並換好了衣服後，已接近黃昏。

「都是你的錯，色老頭，我快餓死了。」

手裡忙著攪拌蛋糕糊，赤裸的身軀只套著一件圍裙的巴奇嘴上抱怨，身體卻緊貼在從背後抱著自己的史蒂夫胸前，光溜溜的屁股故意蹭著史蒂夫的股間。

「但你又不肯讓我幫你。」

「廢話，」巴奇瞪了一臉無辜得像是慈祥老人的史蒂夫一眼，「今天可是你的生日，得先烤好蛋糕再吃飯。」

說著，感到史蒂夫的手又不規矩地在自己大腿上撫摸，巴奇沒有抵抗，只是柔聲說道：「親愛的，如果你不想我餓死在你的老二上，就乖乖等我把蛋糕放入烤箱然後做完晚餐吃飽後再幹我。」

聽到巴奇那麼說，史蒂夫趕緊縮回了手，嗅著混合麵糊香的巴奇香氣，忍耐著巴奇甜蜜的小小懲罰。

感受著身後安穩的心跳，幸福感讓巴奇發自內心地微笑，輕聲低語：「我好愛你，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫也笑了，緊緊抱著巴奇，將下巴靠在他的肩膀上，輕輕在紅通通的耳邊低聲回應：「我也好愛你，巴奇。」

他們如此相愛，無論歲月在他們身上刻劃了多少痕跡，也無法改變他們對彼此的愛。

也許時間會有盡頭，但他們明白，直到結束的那一刻，他們都會陪伴在彼此身旁，永遠不會分開。

＿＿＿

當我不能再用輕聲細語喚你，你還會看著我的衰弱真誠地對著我說。

當你不能再用厚實臂膀擁我，我還會執起你的殘顏娓娓地對著你說。

『我們如此相愛，所以不會分開。』

－－張雨生《我們如此相愛》


	4. 【盾冬】Whipped Cream Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鮮奶油巴奇
> 
> 在光棍節發遲到了的立冬＋ㄋㄟㄋㄟ之日應景文XD
> 
> 復四後盾冬老夫夫的日常生活，夜半時分，巴奇奇想要替老盾盾作點美味的鮮奶油果醬三明治當作宵夜點心，製作途中不小心將整碗鮮奶油倒在自己身上了……
> 
> 簡單說就是讓盾盾一邊用自己的棍棍立著日光光的冬冬，一邊吃他的ㄋㄟㄋㄟ！（三種日子一次享用（
> 
> 因為算是延續這一篇的時間軸所以放這裡，雖然不是雙性也不是ABO，不過有史蒂夫要巴奇懷上他孩子的口頭調戲，能吃再點吧～

＿＿＿

萬聖節過後，收穫的季節已接近尾聲，氣候逐漸從涼爽轉為寒冷，附近的樹木枝葉也從鮮紅轉為枯黃，並在日益增強的寒風中枯萎掉落。

不過對史蒂夫跟巴奇來說，比起前些日子的炎熱以及將來臨的嚴寒，深秋舒適的氣溫讓他們更常外出運動，散步的時間也長了許多。

原本每天吃完晚飯後，兩人就會一起出門，繞著附近的公園輕鬆愜意地邊走邊聊，最近常常不知不覺就走上兩三個小時。

回到家裡沖完澡，換上輕便的家居服後，史蒂夫跟巴奇會一起坐在沙發上隨意轉著電視，或著看看書、聽聽唱片，最後一起上床睡覺，直到第二天清晨再一起起床、一起用早餐、一起出門散步。

無論何時，他們一直都在一起，這就是他們現在的日常生活。

今晚他們也照著平常的步調，坐在沙發上看電視，轉到HBO時正在播《Marie Antoinette》。

極盡奢華的宮廷生活及高貴絢麗的服裝看得他們眼花撩亂，花了一會工夫才看出這是一部從18世紀的法國王后瑪麗‧安東尼嫁入王室直到法國大革命爆發的歷史傳記電影。

兩人有一搭沒一搭地聊著電影的內容，看到電影裡瑪麗王后跟宮廷貴婦們優雅大啖各式各樣的精緻甜點，史蒂夫突然覺得有些嘴饞。

史蒂夫心裡才剛生起了想吃點什麼的念頭，一旁的巴奇就轉頭看著他。

「看她吃得那麼好吃，我也想吃點甜的了，我記得還有一些吐司，我去做點花生果醬三明治，你要不要也吃點？」

心裡有些開心地想著我跟巴奇真有默契，史蒂夫看了一眼牆上的掛鐘，上頭顯示現在時刻是10點25分，對他們來說已經相當晚了。

雖然這個時間吃甜食對身體不太好，不過偶一為之應該也無妨。

看到史蒂夫點頭後，巴奇從沙發上站起，準備要到廚房去。

「我也去幫忙。」說著，史蒂夫也作勢要起身，卻被巴奇攔了下來。

「不用啦，做個三明治而已哪需要幫什麼忙，」揮了揮手，巴奇對著史蒂夫眨了眨眼，露出微妙的笑容，「再說了，要是我們一起到廚房，我怕還得再洗一次澡。」

巴奇說起來像是在開玩笑，不過史蒂夫比誰都曉得巴奇的顧慮有多麼真切。

史蒂夫跟巴奇在廚房做愛的頻率已經高到如果上床等同於性事的話，那麼廚房就是他們的第二張床的地步。

這也是為什麼他們的廚房中島從左邊數來第二個抽屜裡會放滿了各類保險套、潤滑劑等情趣用品的原因。

史蒂夫本來就很容易被巴奇挑起性欲，特別是套上圍裙在廚房烹飪的巴奇，對史蒂夫來說簡直就是一大殺器。

甚至可以說，一旦巴奇在做料理時讓史蒂夫踏入廚房，或者在史蒂夫待在廚房時走進去，就等於是在邀請史蒂夫幹他。

雖說絕大部分情況下，無論何時何地巴奇都不會拒絕史蒂夫的求歡，興致來時還會積極想出各種花樣跟史蒂夫同歡。

不過看樣子今晚巴奇並不是很想在廚房做愛－－大概是因為剛才洗澡時已經在他們第三常交媾的地點－－浴室有過一場激烈大戰。

史蒂夫不得不承認自己有點老了，明明不久前才做的事，居然會忘了自己究竟射在巴奇體內幾次，他只記得巴奇最後哽咽著求自己別再插了都要滿出來了的模樣。

一想起被自己抱起的巴奇在自己耳邊的低軟啜泣，史蒂夫既心疼又感到抱歉，卻也感到下半身又再度蠢蠢欲動。

無法保證這樣的自己跟巴奇一起到廚房後不會想幹他的史蒂夫只好做了個深呼吸，像個老紳士一樣溫和微笑，並慢慢坐回沙發上。

目送巴奇離開客廳的背影，史蒂夫才剛將注意力放回電視上，打算邊看電影邊等著巴奇帶著三明治回來，廚房那裡突然傳來了碰撞聲跟巴奇的驚叫。

「哇！」

「巴奇？！」

史蒂夫嚇得趕緊從沙發上跳了起來，慌張地大聲喊著巴奇的名字，並沒等巴奇回應，就焦急地用一點都不像是個百歲老人的速度衝到了廚房內。

「怎麼了巴奇！？你沒事吧－－巴奇？！」  
  
當一眼看去沒看到巴奇，心臟差一點就要停止的史蒂夫驚慌失措地大喊著巴奇的名字。

「我在這……」

巴奇悶悶的聲音從中島傳來，史蒂夫立刻奔了過去，只見全身到處沾染上了白色柔滑乳狀物的巴奇跌坐在地上，一旁地板上還有一個翻倒的大碗，跟巴奇上的乳狀物一樣的白色糊狀物體以碗為中心在地板跟中島的櫃面上呈現放射狀四散。

一心只擔心巴奇的史蒂夫彎下腰朝巴奇伸手過去，將他從地上拉起。

「有沒有受傷？」

「沒事，史蒂夫，不用擔心。」

在史蒂夫的幫忙下站起身，巴奇臉上滿是懊惱神色，撿起地上的大碗放到了流理台上，自責地說：「我只是不小心滑倒，還把鮮奶油打翻了。」

仔細打量眼前的巴奇，確定他沒受傷後，史蒂夫才鬆了一口氣，準備開始收拾殘局。

看到史蒂夫拿起廚房抹布，蹲到地上，擦拭地上的鮮奶油，巴奇趕緊跟他一起蹲下。

「等等史蒂夫，我自己弄的我自己清理。」

「你的事不就是我的事？」但史蒂夫只是笑了笑，「這裡我來就好，你先到浴室去沖洗一下吧，看看你，身上都是鮮奶油。」

「就是因為我已經沾上了鮮奶油……」

「這樣吧，我們一起清理，你在洗澡的時候我來做……」史蒂夫說到一半，突然想到似地問巴奇，「對了，你本來不是要做花生果醬三明治？怎麼會需要用到打發鮮奶油？」

「我從冰箱裡拿出果醬時，看到裡頭有上次做南瓜濃湯時剩下來的鮮奶油，突然想到打發一下，夾在塗滿花生果醬的吐司中間，應該會很好吃。」

一邊解釋，巴奇一邊舉起自己的雙手，拉起自己的上衣，皺起眉頭，看著上頭全沾滿了鮮奶油。

看著眼前全身上下連臉跟頭髮上都沾滿了鮮奶油的巴奇，史蒂夫忽然感到到下腹一股躁熱，雖然知道自己這樣想很糟糕，史蒂夫還是無法克制自己腦裡不去浮現巴奇替自己口交時，臉上沾滿精液的模樣。

「唉，可惜全倒了，浪費了那麼好吃的鮮奶油。」

所以當巴奇一臉可惜地噘起嘴唇，伸出艷紅的舌頭，舔去嘴邊鮮奶油時，史蒂夫才會忍不住脫口而出：「現在看起來也很好吃。」

巴奇看向史蒂夫，想了一會後，用左手沾了點自己鎖骨處的鮮奶油，移到史蒂夫面前，輕輕笑問：「你要吃吃看嗎？」

史蒂夫張開嘴，含住了巴奇的手指，「好吃，我可以全部吃完。」

「你是說鮮奶油，還是……？」

史蒂夫用無言的微笑回答了巴奇。

凝視了史蒂夫一會後，巴奇嘆了口氣。

「老實跟你說吧……我剛才會不小心打翻鮮奶油，是因為你射在我體內的東西流出來了。」  
  
「怎麼會？」史蒂夫一臉驚訝，「我們剛才在浴室裡不是清理得很乾淨了？」

「大概是你射得太深太多，一時之間還留在裡頭……」一邊低聲說著，巴奇一邊匍匐向前，靠近史蒂夫，「但是剛剛我打發鮮奶油時，就慢慢地……一點一點地從我的體內流下來……」

看著巴奇伸手脫下內褲，上頭竟沾染著白濁，然後巴奇又將手往自己臀縫內伸去，然後再伸向史蒂夫，攤了開來，上頭滿是半透明的黏滑液體。

「你看……都是你的……」

看著巴奇手掌心中自己的精液，史蒂夫心臟猛地一跳，一時間竟想到，自己射得他那麼深，滿肚子都是，要是巴奇有子宮，或許就會懷上自己的孩子了……不，他們應該早就生過好幾個了。

這個念頭在史蒂夫腦海中無限擴大，彷彿聽到自己的血液在血管中流動的聲音，並化成熱能，往四肢，以及股間那根漲起的欲望集中。

拉下史蒂夫的三角褲頭，硬梆梆的陰莖立刻跳了出來，在巴奇面前高高翹起，展現著威嚴氣勢。

「……你這臭小子除了外表變老以外，這裡倒比以前還精力旺盛……」

看著史蒂夫那根布滿青筋、硬挺粗長、明明前不久才在自己體內猛力發洩過卻依然一柱擎天的火熱肉棒，巴奇臉上泛起紅暈，後穴不由自主地收縮，將體內的精液又溢了些出來。

舔了舔嘴唇，巴奇抬起眼望向史蒂夫，眼角因情潮而發紅，身軀因興奮而微微顫抖。

他又想讓史蒂夫幹進來，又有點害怕自己太過享受被史蒂夫幹的快感，煩惱之餘巴奇決定用別的方式替史蒂夫發洩。

「雖然我的胸部不像姑娘般的豐滿柔軟，你就稍微將就一下吧。」

說著，巴奇雙手捧著自己的胸部，將史蒂夫的陰莖夾在雙乳中間－－更正確來說是兩肋間的凹陷處，雖然史蒂夫更想用乳溝兩字來形容。

盡管巴奇不是姑娘，但這世界上只有史蒂夫知道，巴奇的胸脯觸感是多麼完美，他有多麼熱愛用自己的手揉捏那柔軟，用自己的嘴去品嘗那甜美。

尤其最近時節進入秋天後，各類海鮮瓜果正值豐收季節，秋高氣爽的氣候又讓兩人的胃口都大大增加不少，除了正常三餐，還有點心消夜。

而且前不久又是萬聖節，為了分送給附近的孩子們，巴奇做了很多糖果甜食，多到送不完的當然得自行解決。

於是不知不覺間，巴奇原本結實的肌肉變得柔軟滑嫩，特別是巴奇的胸膛，是史蒂夫忍不住會想用乳房來形容的豐腴誘人。

不過史蒂夫不會對巴奇說，因為他知道巴奇一定會受到打擊，然後開始努力減肥，但史蒂夫還想再多享受一下抱著巴奇，捏著他身上溫軟柔肉的幸福感，所以他會三緘其口。

當然，要是巴奇以後想要減肥的話史蒂夫也會盡全力幫忙他，史蒂夫還記得以前咆哮突擊隊的杜根跟他提過有一種法式減肥法很有效－－簡單來說就是拼老命用各種高難度體位做愛。

突如其來的快感下打斷了史蒂夫的胡思亂想，宛如電流般的衝擊讓他忍不住嘶地低哼了一聲。

低頭看去，史蒂夫看到巴奇低垂著頭，沾滿了鮮奶油的髮絲間紅通通的唇瓣微微開啟，一邊雙手捧著自己的胸口努力擠壓，磨蹭著史蒂夫的陰莖，一邊伸出紅潤的舌頭，輕輕舔舐著史蒂夫的龜頭，舌尖還特意在鈴口處不斷逗留。

同時被巴奇用胸跟嘴服務，除了性器上直接的快感，視覺上的刺激更讓史蒂夫亢奮。

忍著想按住巴奇的頭，在他溫熱潮濕的口腔內衝刺的衝動，史蒂夫咬緊牙關，一手撐在地上，一手搭在巴奇的肩上，忍著越來越強烈的射精感。

當巴奇張開嘴，用他那溫軟的濕潤口腔包裹著極度敏感的龜頭時，強烈的快感讓史蒂夫再也忍不住低吼著警告。

「……巴奇……我要射了……！」

下一瞬間，大量的精液射入了巴奇的咽喉中，濃稠溫熱的液體衝入咽喉，讓他反射性地大聲咳了出來。

「抱歉，巴奇……」

用手背抹去從自己嘴邊溢出的精液，巴奇搖了搖頭，生理性的淚水從他眼中滑落，史蒂夫心疼不已，彎下腰，用雙手抓著巴奇的雙臂外側，將他拉往自己，然後吻上了他沾滿白濁的唇。

「嗯……」

精液特有的氣味跟巴奇本身的香氣，還有鮮奶油融合在一起的獨特滋味，在兩人唇舌交纏的口中蔓延開來，再度挑起了雙方未曾歇下的慾火。

「真糟糕……」巴奇靠向史蒂夫，讓兩人下身的火熱互相碰觸，像似困擾又像是撒嬌般地輕聲呢喃，「我又想讓你插進來了……」

史蒂夫抱緊巴奇，雙手掌心從他光滑的背一路滑至他的臀縫，然後在他濕軟的後穴內外肆意玩弄，輕咬著巴奇的嘴唇，柔聲哄著他。

「反正都要再洗一次了，不是嗎？」

被史蒂夫的手指操得渾身顫抖，酥軟無力地趴在史蒂夫懷裡的巴奇終於還是臣服於情慾。

「唔……說……說的也是……那你進……！」

巴奇沒能完整說完，因為史蒂夫的碩大粗熱剖開了他，被猛力侵入的脹滿撕裂感讓他全身一僵，縮起了身子，眼淚也不聽使喚的掉落。

吻去巴奇的淚水，史蒂夫停在巴奇體內，輕輕問：「疼嗎？」

巴奇搖了搖頭，微微一笑，低喘著：「有點……不過……我喜歡你插得我滿滿的……」

史蒂夫感動得不斷吻著巴奇，一邊開始緩緩地抽插，而巴奇只是將自己的一切委身於史蒂夫，放任他在自己體內頂撞。

「啊……嗯……」

在逐漸加快的律動中，巴奇雙手抱著史蒂夫，兩人胸口緊緊相貼，幾乎可以感受到彼此胸腔內心臟的跳動，幸福得不可思議。

史蒂夫的進出越來越快，當他意識到這樣的體勢無法整根插入最深處時，他直覺反應是鼓起肌肉，雙手扶著巴奇的臀部跟大腿處，嗖地一聲挺立而站。

突如其來的體位變換讓巴奇發出了一聲驚呼，訝異地望著史蒂夫。

史蒂夫笑了笑，低頭含住巴奇的乳尖，一陣酥麻使得巴奇忍不住啊的一聲仰起了頭，差一點要往後倒下，幸好史蒂夫抱住了他，卻也因此讓兩人結合的部位更加深入。

由於重力跟巴奇自身的重量讓插在腸道裡頭的熱棒進得更深，深到巴奇幾乎以為自己要被捅穿了，他可以清楚感覺得到體內最深處被深深頂開來的疼痛與快感。

捧著巴奇的臀部，史蒂夫由下往上大力地頂撞，並吸吮啃咬著他的乳頭，被炙熱的硬挺粗壯不斷撞擊劈開來的內部酸又疼，不斷被吸吮啃咬的乳頭又酥又麻，幾乎就要超出負荷的強烈快感讓巴奇身軀不住顫抖，雙腳懸在半空中無助抽搐，隨著史蒂夫一下一下地往上頂撞而激烈晃動。

「……太……深、了……別再……嗚嗚……要壞……呃……」

左右搖晃著腦袋，巴奇嘴里嗚咽著求饒，雙手卻緊緊抱著史蒂夫，內部也緊絞著史蒂夫不放，彷彿渴望著再一次被灌滿體內深處。

「不深怎麼灌滿你的子宮，讓你懷上我的孩子？」

史蒂夫一下又一下地猛力幹著巴奇，在他耳邊輕聲低訴的嗓音卻異常低沉溫柔。

「……我……我沒有子……子宮……」

渾身顫慄的巴奇，試圖否認，但史蒂夫只是很溫柔地對他說：「明明就有……你閉上眼睛，有沒有感覺到？我正在撞開你的子宮口……」

「我這裡……啊……有……有子宮？」

體內最深處不停地被史蒂夫猛力頂撞，難以忍受的歡愉讓巴奇腦袋一團混亂，只能在被搖晃的空隙間迷迷糊糊回誦著史蒂夫的話。

「你這裡不斷收縮著……想要我射進去……懷我的孩子，對不對？」

史蒂夫的話如此低沉而溫柔，巴奇終於放棄了所有抵抗，恍恍惚惚地點頭。

「……嗯……射進來……史蒂夫……讓我懷上你的孩子……」

然後，感到體內一股暖流的衝刷的同時，眼前一道強烈的白光，高潮將巴奇淹沒在快樂的汪洋中。

＊

累壞了的巴奇被史蒂夫清理得全身上下從裡到外都乾乾淨淨，並抱到躺在暖乎乎的床上時，已經是凌晨一點多的事了。

半夢半醒間，感覺到史蒂夫輕輕撫摸著自己的頭髮，右手輕輕覆在自己的小腹上，巴奇忍不住想，要是這裡面真有史蒂夫的寶寶，那將會是一件多麼幸福的事。  
  
「晚安，巴奇。」

耳邊傳來史蒂夫低柔的聲音，巴奇沉浸在想像自己跟史蒂夫牽著孩子的手，一起在公園散步的幸福中，心滿意足地睡去。

＿＿＿

連非雙性跟ABO都想讓巴奇懷孕的我已無藥可治了

如果有後續，大概會是巴奇假性懷孕梗（咦


	5. 【盾冬】親密愛人（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝你那麼長的時間陪著我。
> 
> 遲到很久的中國新年賀文，復四後的盾冬老夫夫（因為算是這個系列短篇的世界觀設定就放這了）
> 
> 斷斷續續寫了一萬多字，所以分成上下篇，這篇還沒有，不過下篇有旗袍PLAY，提前警告一下，能吃的再慢慢看吧。

＿＿＿

2024年的第二個月，美東地區正處於隆冬時節，行道樹在冰凍刺骨的寒風下搖晃著枯枝。

盡管因強風吹撫而開始融化的積雪使得二月的紐約比起上個月降雪時還要寒冷蕭瑟，但史蒂夫跟巴奇卻覺得宛如仲春般熱鬧歡騰。

因為他們此刻身處於正在進行著中國春節遊行的布魯克林第八大道華埠。

黑壓壓一片的人山人海將這裡擠得水洩不通，長長的街道四處張燈結綵，掛滿了寫著各種喜氣洋洋的新年祝賀紅布條。

敲鑼打鼓的喧鬧聲中，兩旁的群眾熱烈圍觀著以舞龍舞獅為首的各種遊行表演，為了慶賀中國農曆新年蜂擁而至的人們是如此地興奮，熱烈的程度甚至讓身處其中的史蒂夫跟巴奇都為之躍動。

他們並不是第一次來到這裡。由於第八大道離他們目前居住的公園坡不算太遠，所以兩人平日偶爾也會到這裡的中式餐館用餐，但像今天這樣熱鬧的模樣還是他們第一次見到。

與巴奇肩並肩站在人群中，史蒂夫看了一圈四周的景象後，將視線移至身旁。

巴奇一身黑色風衣，及肩的長髮隨意披散，早上才剃過鬍子的白淨臉龐因寒冷而透紅，脖子上圍著深藍灰色的方格紋路流蘇圍巾。

看著巴奇睜得大大的灰綠瞳孔閃耀著光芒，興味盎然地盯著遊行隊伍的模樣，史蒂夫心裡不禁湧起了一陣溫暖的悸動。

輕輕握住了巴奇的手，史蒂夫瞇起了雙眼，想著，他已經有好久沒見過這樣像個孩子般單純快樂的巴奇了。

很久很久以前，在史蒂夫跟巴奇還是孩子的時候，這裡原本被稱為小挪威，居住在這的大都是挪威人。

史蒂夫其實很少過來，除了偶爾會被巴奇拉著來到這裡隨意閒逛以外。

印象最深的，是有一次兩人閒晃在街上，被某間店裡櫥窗內用大玻璃罐裝的黑色硬糖吸引的巴奇出於好奇買了兩顆黑色的硬糖，並分給史蒂夫嚐嚐。

兩人在回家的路上一人一顆扔進嘴裡的瞬間，又黑又苦又鹹又硬的味道在嘴裡蔓延開來，臉都皺了起來，但又不想浪費，只好忍耐著一邊高聲抱怨難吃，一邊快步奔跑回家，用水把嘴裡的玩意吞下肚。

即使事隔多年，史蒂夫嘴裡似乎還能感受到那種難以形容的奇妙滋味。

現在回想起來，那應該不是糖果店而是藥草店，他們所吃的，是有別美國常見的彩色甘草糖的北歐傳統鹹甘草糖。

時光荏苒，當他從漫長的睡眠中醒來後，為了找尋過去的一些回憶曾來過這裡，但嘴裡鹹甘草糖的滋味依稀猶在，這裡的挪威人卻早已不知去向，取而代之的是一群來自中國南方的華人。

雖然不知是否自己成長味覺有所變化，亦或是中國人比較擅長製作美食，不管是大餐館還是小點心都比起當年嚐到的鹹甘草糖美味許多，但史蒂夫更常想起的，卻還是與巴奇一同嚐過的鹹甘草糖那又鹹又苦的滋味。

明明是那麼苦那麼鹹，但不可思議的是，當兩人一同用水把糖吞下肚後，史蒂夫看著巴奇咧著嘴皺著眉的笑容，突然覺得嘴裡的苦澀似乎變得不再那麼苦，甚至有點甜。

「你看那裡，史蒂夫！」

忽然間，巴奇興奮的聲音將史蒂夫從回想拉回了現實。

史蒂夫將視線順著巴奇手指的方向，朝他們走來的遊行隊伍前頭望去。

只見穿得一身大紅中式冠服的鬍子大叔笑呵呵的，一邊向人群高喊著史蒂夫聽不懂的話，一邊往四周拋撒著小小的金元寶。

「我知道今天是華人最重要的節日，不過不知道居然重要到會那麼大手筆地發送金子，真是太屌了！」

聽著身旁巴奇嘴裡那麼喊著，興奮的光彩在他眼中閃耀，史蒂夫看在眼底愛在心底。

恰好此時有顆金元寶朝他們的方向而來，於是史蒂夫朝向金元寶拋擲而來的方向伸出了手，接著眼明手快地抓在掌心中。

「抓得好，史蒂夫！」

神采飛揚地誇讚著史蒂夫的巴奇在看到史蒂夫接到了那顆金元寶後，臉上微微露出了詫異的表情時，臉上的笑容轉為疑惑。

「怎麼了？」

轉向巴奇，史蒂夫沒有回答他的疑問，只是稍微歪著腦袋，將手伸到探頭過來的巴奇面前，把金元寶放到了他手上。

當金元寶落在自己掌心中的瞬間，巴奇就明白到史蒂夫為何會露出詫異的表情－－因為沒有感受到預期會有的重量。

掌心中輕得不可思議的金元寶讓巴奇也面露驚訝，看向史蒂夫後又低下頭，仔細端詳著手中的金元寶。

「這不是真的金子啦，」就在此時，一個中年婦女用帶著口音的美語，笑著替他們解惑，「這是財神爺發送的金元寶巧克力，是用金箔包裝成金元寶造型的巧克力。」

巴奇看了過去，一對中年華裔夫婦滿臉笑容來到了他們身旁。

看上去大約四十歲左右，一頭大捲髮，穿著紫荊紅旗袍，有些福態的是李太太；而站在她身旁，跟史蒂夫同樣白髮蒼蒼，一身深灰藍唐裝，手裡提著一個大大的紅色塑膠袋的是她的老公李先生。

於薩諾斯事件－－也就是地球一半生命消失期間－－從中國南方移民過來的李氏夫婦是在此地經營中式禮服店的華人，也是史蒂夫跟巴奇搬家到這裡來後的對街鄰居。

他們養了一隻名叫Sunny的金毛獵犬，史蒂夫跟巴奇散步時常會遇到他們遛狗，自然會聊上幾句，時間久了就熟悉了，有時還會互送手作點心，算是史蒂夫跟巴奇在隱姓埋名以普通人身分生活後，第一次認識的朋友。

史蒂夫跟巴奇今天會來這裡參加春節活動主要也是受了他們的邀請。

看了看手中的金元寶，巴奇向笑咪咪的李太太問：「巧克力？」

「是啊，我們華人相信吃什麼就會補什麼，所以做成金元寶造型的巧克力可以招來財運，春節期間更是特別受歡迎，送人自用兩相宜。再說了，今年是睽違五年首次舉行春節活動，當然要大手筆讓大家都能沾點喜氣。」

聽李太太解釋後，巴奇心念一動，與史蒂夫同時看向彼此。

之前消失一半的地球生命突然回歸雖然讓世界各地混亂了一陣子，但人類的適應力超乎想像得強大，經過各國政府協調，再加上人們彼此的互相幫助，不到一年的光陰，人類社會就步上了軌道，各種節慶活動也紛紛重新展開。

親身熬過那段時光的史蒂夫自是不用多說，即使是無法得知自己消失的那五年裡人類社會究竟經過多麼激烈的變化的巴奇，也從史蒂夫跟其他人口中或是網路等地大致了解是什麼狀況。

將眼光慢慢掃過興奮的人群，再看向望著自己的史蒂夫臉上的笑容，巴奇心裡又是驕傲又是心疼。

史蒂夫很少跟巴奇提起，在生物一半消失的五年裡，倖存下來的他們究竟是怎麼熬過來的，又是歷盡怎麼樣的千辛萬苦與犧牲，才將這一半的生命都帶了回來。

以史蒂夫的性格，他一定無法原諒自己，無論如何都會想盡辦法彌補，在這五年裡，沒有一時半刻得以安息。

有時候，巴奇會在一個人獨處時閉上雙眼想像，想像史蒂夫獨自一人身處於空蕩蕩的市街，那是什麼樣的孤單而寂寥，僅僅是想像，巴奇就心痛得難以呼吸。

即使明白史蒂夫一定會要自己別在意，這完全不是巴奇的錯，但巴奇還是感到很抱歉。

明明答應過，要陪著史蒂夫直到時間的盡頭，然而，就在史蒂夫最需要幫助的時候自己卻總是沒能在他身旁陪伴他。

在心裡歉疚地想著，巴奇握緊了手中的金元寶巧克力，在發現大家都盯著自己－－特別是史蒂夫眼神內還透露出疑惑－－後，趕緊擠出了笑容，對史蒂夫說道：「那我們可得帶回家好好品嚐。」

在巴奇說完並將巧克力放入大衣口袋後，似乎看出他在想什麼的史蒂夫本想說些什麼，但沒能來得及開口，因為李太太已經用眼神催促李先生將手中的袋子遞到巴奇跟史蒂夫面前，滿臉笑容地對他們說：「新年快樂，這是一點心意，還請收下。」

沒料到會收到禮物的巴奇與史蒂夫一愣，互望了一眼，再看向李太太跟李先生，問道：「這是？」

「這是新年禮物，也算是謝禮，」李太太誠摯地說，「多謝你們幫忙看顧我們家Sunny，我才能陪老李在老家安心養傷，而且你們還把Sunny照顧得健健康康白白胖胖，真的不知該怎麼感謝。」

李太太說的是去年秋天李先生在浴室摔斷了小腿的骨頭，必須回國看他們家族世代信任的骨科醫生，在他們離開美國的時候，史蒂夫跟巴奇幫他們代為照顧Sunny的事。

「你們也太客氣了，我跟史蒂夫還得謝謝你們願意讓我們沒養過狗的照顧Sunny，他真的又乖又可愛，Sunny回去後的頭幾天史蒂夫還有些失落呢。」

回想起Sunny在家裡寄住的那一個月裡，貪吃愛玩又愛撒嬌的可愛模樣，巴奇嘴角滿是掩不住的笑意。

點了點頭，史蒂夫也露出微笑，接過巴奇的話，「事實上，在Sunny回去之後，我們都很想牠，也認真在考慮養隻狗，所以我們真的不需要收到謝禮。」

但李太太依然堅持要巴奇收下。

「對我們夫妻來說Sunny就像是我們的女兒，我們回老家養傷將近一個月，如果不是你們每天都會傳Sunny的訊息給我們報平安，我們無法安心養好傷，所以還請你們務必收下，而且那裡面是我擅自用目測，為你們量身訂製的中式禮服，要是你們不收下，我們自己也沒辦法穿。」

一聽到量身訂製的中式禮服，巴奇跟史蒂夫難掩驚訝，互望了一眼，更是不知該不該收下。

雖然巴奇並不很清楚唐裝旗袍的繁瑣程度跟價格高低，而且他也知道李氏夫婦本就在此地經營中式禮服店，但，光從現在李氏夫婦身上所穿的中式禮服繡花跟紋路上看來，就知道肯定是相當費工，更別提布料成本了。

「但……」

見巴奇面有難色，一旁的李先生趕緊露出滿面的笑容，熱心地說：「千萬別客氣，不是我吹牛，我老婆的縫衣技術那可是全布魯克林最頂尖的，保證你們穿過後馬上就會想來我們店裡訂上好幾件。」

心裡仍有些猶豫的巴奇望向史蒂夫，用眼神徵詢他的意見。

在史蒂夫面露微笑，將手放到了巴奇肩上，輕輕點了點頭後，巴奇也不再堅持，伸手接過了李氏夫婦的禮物。

「謝謝你們的好意，那我就不客氣地收下了。」

在巴奇跟史蒂夫笑著表達感謝之意後，李太太滿臉喜色地對他們說明：「袋子裡有兩個紙盒子，藍色的是羅先生，紅色的是羅太……巴先生的，布料是我家老李特地從老家帶回來的，樣式花紋則是我自己手工設計裁縫。」

雖然有些在意李太太改口的稱謂，不過巴奇也沒想要否定什麼，只是曖昧地笑了笑。

他們不會主動到處去跟別人說明彼此之間的關係，但也不會特意隱瞞，若有人問起，他們會大方承認他們是一對伴侶。

雖然在他人眼中，總是膩在一起的他們或許更像是一對感情很好的父子甚至爺孫，但事實上巴奇跟史蒂夫已登記結婚，只是並沒有特別對外說明，再加上史蒂夫目前外表的年齡比巴奇大上至少三十多歲，即使同居在一起，平時一同出入散步，也不太會有人認為他們是一對同性伴侶。

然而，不知道為什麼，似乎從他倆搬到目前居住的社區不久，李式夫婦就察覺到他們的關係非比尋常。

但他們從不刺探隱私，更不曾表現出任何歧視，只是用友善鄰人的態度與史蒂夫跟巴奇交流，所以他們兩家從認識以來一直都相處得很愉快。

這也是史蒂夫跟巴奇當初會一口答應幫忙照顧Sunny的原因之一。

李太太笑顏和藹地對兩人繼續說道：「衣服的尺寸雖然沒量過，但我用看的就可估計大概，應該是沒什麼問題，我想你們應該都沒穿過，所以裡頭有付上簡單的穿戴指南，要是你們還是不知該怎麼穿，或是尺寸不合需要修改再來找我們。」

李先生也說：「其他還有些小零食，是我從老家回來時順道帶回來的特產，請務必嚐嚐。」

「好的，」感受到李氏夫婦的真心誠意，巴奇再次與史蒂夫相視而笑，「過幾天我會帶著我最拿手的現烤蘋果派登門拜訪。」

史蒂夫也一臉驕傲地說：「我可以向你們二位保證，我家巴奇作的蘋果派就算不是全世界，也絕對是全美國最美味的。」

聽到史蒂夫就好像方才李先生誇讚自己老婆繡工般，自信滿滿地誇讚著自己做的蘋果派，巴奇有些開心又有些害羞，大力拍了拍史蒂夫的背，半開玩笑地說：「別讓人家笑話啦，哪有你說的那麼誇張，頂多就是布魯克林最美味的吧。」

巴奇的力道看似很大，對史蒂夫來說根本不痛不癢，只是站得穩穩地，接著往後伸過左手，覆在巴奇放在自己背後的右手上，一臉認真地凝視著他。

「我只是誠實說出我的感覺罷了，你的蘋果派是我吃過最好吃的，退一萬步，也至少是全紐約最好吃的，我可以吃上一輩子都不會膩。」

史蒂夫望過來的深情眼神讓巴奇心臟突地一緊，呆了一會後才意識到兩人正處在人群之中，臉紅了起來，雙眼左右飄移一下，確認除了李氏夫婦以外沒人注意到他們後，才瞪了史蒂夫一眼。

「抱歉啊，我家老頭就是愛胡說八道……」

嘴上向李氏夫婦道歉，巴奇紅紅的臉上倒是笑得喜不自勝。

然後，巴奇拍了拍史蒂夫的手臂，溫柔地望著他，輕聲說道：「你真那麼喜歡，我明天就來做。」

看著不畏周圍擠滿了群眾，依然毫不掩飾秀恩愛的史蒂夫跟巴奇，李氏夫婦也只能互望一眼後露出明白而不失禮的微笑。

＊

春節遊行在熱烈的氣氛中順利結束後，李氏夫婦熱心邀請他們一道吃年夜飯，但不想打擾他們團圓的巴奇跟史蒂夫婉拒了。

兩人離開了依舊喧鬧的唐人街，沿著日落公園慢慢散步，並在經過順路綠蔭公墓時特意繞進去看了一下自己的墓。

「……又有人送花。」

看著在自己跟巴奇墓前的白色花束，史蒂夫低聲說著，臉上表情似喜若悲。

雖然巴奇跟史蒂夫偶爾才會來這裡－－畢竟誰會有那種閒情逸致成天往自己的墳墓前跑呢－－不過基本上每次他們來到這裡，都可以看到兩人的墓前奉獻的祭悼品，絕大部分都是些白菊、百合、劍蘭之類的白色花束。

每次看到那些靜靜躺在自己跟巴奇墓碑前的花，史蒂夫心裡就會湧上某種難以言喻的感受。

其實從很小的時候，史蒂夫在跟著母親一起到父親墓前，亦或是後來自己母親逝世後，他都曾在心裡思考過，對死者獻上的供品究竟有何意義。

明明裡頭什麼人都沒有，這些花束的存在意義是什麼？是否只是生者的自我滿足？

越過表情複雜的史蒂夫身邊，巴奇在自己的墓碑前彎下腰，撿起了一束新鮮的白色馬蹄蓮，轉頭對史蒂夫笑道：「剛好，家裡是該換新的花了。」

看著巴奇捧著花束，抬頭望向自己的笑容，史蒂夫心裡豁然開朗，眉頭也跟著舒展開來，從巴奇手中接過花束，看著那被藍色的滿天星包圍的白色馬蹄蓮，喃喃地說：「你說得對。」

或許巴奇此刻的笑容，就是這束花的存在意義吧。

臉上不自覺地浮現起了柔和的微笑，心裡也變得暖烘烘的，史蒂夫抬頭看向灰濛濛的天空，對巴奇說道：「看起來快下雪了。」

「你說的對，」順著史蒂夫的眼神看向天空後，巴奇點了點頭，「我們回家吧。」

才剛要起步，巴奇突然感覺到一股力量抓住了他的手腕，將他拉入了史蒂夫的懷中。

一瞬間的衝擊後，眼前是藍色滿天星、雪白馬蹄蓮，以及史蒂夫胸前赭色的針織毛衣，溫暖的淡雅氣息包圍著巴奇。

「史蒂夫？」低喚著，巴奇揚起頭，與深情凝視而來的灰藍相望。

「謝謝你，」史蒂夫溫柔地低語著，「一直陪在我身邊。」

巴奇愣了一下，接著，在他紅通通的臉上慢慢綻放出笑容，輕輕說：「我才要謝謝你，讓我陪在你身邊。」

睜大了雙眼，史蒂夫難以抑制內心湧上的情感，將巴奇抱得更緊，甚至還低下了頭。

眼見史蒂夫就要吻上自己，巴奇沒有閃躲，只是望著他，小聲嘟噥：「……這可是在墓前。」

「我們就是墓的主人。」毫不在意地戲謔一笑後，史蒂夫低頭吻住了巴奇。

感受著嘴唇上的溫軟，巴奇也閉上了眼，委身於史蒂夫溫柔而炙熱的吻之中。

杳無人煙的寂寥墓園內，只有兩道修長的身影重疊在一起，彷彿連寒冷的死亡都無法將他們分開來。

ＴＢＣ

＿＿＿

反正那兩座墓是史蒂夫跟巴奇自己的，所以沒有不敬的問題（。

<s>順說巴奇在我心中就是溫柔賢慧、善體人意、能打又能幹（雙關語）的羅太太（毆</s>

<s>（其實一開始是寫史太太，後來突然意識到史蒂夫姓羅不姓史XD（中文名：羅史蒂（巴奇倒是兩個都是巴（雖然全名其實是詹姆斯（中文名：巴巴奇（</s>


	6. 【盾冬】親密愛人（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知不覺超過兩萬了，所以再次拆開，這篇不小心多出了玄關PLAY<s>（本來沒有的，都要怪老冬愛挑逗老盾（老夫老妻隨時隨地都能幹起來的概念（咦（</s>所以旗袍留到下篇。
> 
> 延續上篇，簡單來說就是一篇絮絮叨叨的盾盾冬冬老夫夫吃吃喝喝親親抱抱你儂我儂忒煞情多情多處熱如火（中略）我泥中有你你泥中有我與你生同一個衾死同一個槨的甜蜜日常（。
> 
> 有興趣再看看吧～

＿＿＿

史蒂夫跟巴奇離開綠蔭公墓回到公園坡時天色已近黃昏，隨著天空開始緩緩飄起了雪，本就很低的氣溫更是一下子驟降了好幾度。

為了到布魯克林第八大道華埠參加中國農曆新年的春節遊行，他們一大早就出了門，又在寒風中走了一整天，即使穿了應該足夠保暖的衣服，巴奇還是冷得縮起了脖子。

「很冷嗎？」

史蒂夫的關心讓巴奇揚起了嘴角，雖然身體很冷，心裡卻很暖。

「還好。」

盡管巴奇笑著那麼說，但他臉上凍紅的鼻尖以及微微顫抖的嘴唇，還是令史蒂夫心疼不已，伸手撫去了落在巴奇頭髮上的雪花後，往下握住了他的左手。

從手上傳來的超乎想像的冰冷讓史蒂夫皺起了眉，但他沒鬆開，反而更加緊握住了巴奇的左手，並跟自己的右手一起塞入了自己的口袋中。

「那麼冰，還說不冷。」

「不要緊，」史蒂夫出於關懷的的溫言輕斥讓巴奇很是開心，回握住了史蒂夫的手，微笑著看向他，盡可能若無其事地開口，「只是肩膀連接處有點冷，再往下就感覺不到了。」

但輕描淡寫的一句話，卻像把利刃，深深刺中了史蒂夫的心。

雖然現在巴奇的金屬左手早已不是九頭蛇為了殺戮硬裝在他身上的武器，而是帝查拉兄妹為了巴奇重新生活方便而量身訂做，但依舊不是真正的手臂。

更何況金屬會導冷，巴奇都說了肩膀連結處有點冷，那肯定是非常冰冷，但巴奇直到史蒂夫發現前只是默默忍耐。

史蒂夫咬了咬牙，他知道，巴奇其實很怕冷。

當年經濟大蕭條時期，史蒂夫家裡連暖氣費都繳不起，冷風還會從窗戶跟房屋的縫隙鑽進屋裡，將舊報紙四處亂塞是史蒂夫少數的禦寒方式。

即便如此，巴奇還是幾乎天天往他家跑，裹著毛毯跟史蒂夫擠在床上，明明怕冷，卻連手指頭都凍紫了也不肯回自己家裡，只為了讓史蒂夫在寒冬中可以有人一同取暖。

然而巴奇從未曾改變過那顆溫柔善良的心，即使自己受盡了折磨，卻依然會為了不讓別人擔心而將自己的感受隱藏起來。

就像他們到了瓦干達後，明明自己傷痕累累，卻依然擔心自己會失控傷害別人而選擇冬眠一樣。

巴奇當然會冷、會怕、會痛、會因本不該屬於他背負的罪孽而內疚，但他總是微笑著堅強地面對一切。

就連在剛才，明明很冷，巴奇還為了不讓史蒂夫擔心，而將自己的痛苦盡可能地輕描淡寫。

史蒂夫心裡充滿著對巴奇的敬佩與憐愛，為了能稍微替他擋下寒風而緊靠著他的左臂，然後俯身在巴奇凍紅的耳邊低聲問道：「我們找間餐廳填飽肚子再回去吧。」

暴露在寒風中，快凍到沒有知覺的耳朵突然被史蒂夫呼出的濕熱氣息吹撫的奇妙酸軟感受使得巴奇渾身一顫，不想被史蒂夫發現的他只好將眼神往下，望著漸漸被白雪覆蓋的地面，輕輕點了點頭。

在巴奇點頭同意之後，史蒂夫東張西望了一下，急著搜尋著附近像樣的餐廳，好讓巴奇能不再受凍。

很快地，發現了一家他們沒去過的墨西哥餐廳的史蒂夫看向巴奇，問道：「這家店如何？」

看到巴奇再次用點頭表示同意之後，史蒂夫就立刻拉著他的手往那間餐廳走去。

一推開餐廳大門，伴隨著歡迎光臨的招呼聲，餐廳內的暖氣包圍了他們，有些辛辣的香氣跟著撲鼻而來，驅走了寒氣的同時也挑起了他們的食欲。

在服務生帶位後，兩人剛坐下就迫不及待地翻起了菜單。

雖然之前從未來過這家餐廳，平常也很少接觸墨西哥料理，不過因為今早出門前只吃了簡單的綜合水果牛奶玉米片，再加上在寒冬下走了比平常散步時還遠的路程，飢腸轆轆的兩人很快就決定要點什麼。

史蒂夫舉起了手，等服務生來到桌邊後，他們先點了兩碗墨西哥辣椒牛肉豆子湯、兩份加大份量的玉米片，除了原本搭配的酪梨醬外又加點了起司醬跟莎莎醬。

前菜決定好後就是主食，巴奇點了牛肉法士達，史蒂夫則點了雞肉塔可捲，然後像是怕吃不夠似的，又點了炸牛肉捲餅跟燉豬肉起司餅。

負責點菜的墨西哥裔服務生再三確認這兩位客人的長相－－看來就是個健壯青年的巴奇也就算了，但年紀一大把，怎麼看都是個乾瘦老頭的史蒂夫實在不像能吃那麼多。

「還需要加點什麼嗎？」

聽到服務生問，史蒂夫搖了搖頭，看向了巴奇，「你還有什麼想吃的嗎？」

「嗯……」巴奇盯著菜單最後一頁的甜點部分，考慮了一會，合起了菜單，搖了搖頭，「就先這樣吧。」

等服務生離開後，史蒂夫握住了坐在對面的巴奇的手。雖說還是有點冰涼，但比起剛才在寒冷的外頭要來得溫暖許多，他才稍微放下心來，臉上也露出了笑容，總算有多餘的心思去談論今早參加的春節遊行。

「中國的新年真是讓我大開眼界，比想像中得熱鬧的多。」

巴奇贊同地點了點頭，「中國人好像都很喜歡熱鬧過節，每年都有好多特別的節日，新年可以過兩次，不把我們的節日算進去，光是他們自己的吃湯圓日也是一年兩次，就連鬼節一年也有兩次，還真有點羨慕。」

巴奇口中的吃湯圓日指的是元宵跟冬至，因為李太太都會在元宵跟冬至分別送湯圓給他們，這些與中國節慶習俗有關的知識，基本上都是從李氏夫婦那裡得知。

史蒂夫看著巴奇，像個慈祥老人般溫柔微笑道：「你喜歡的話，以後每個節日我們都可以一起湊湊熱鬧。」

「聽起來不錯，那我可得好好調查一下還有哪些節日了。」

望著巴奇期待的笑容，史蒂夫回想起今早看著春節遊行時巴奇像個孩子般興奮的表情，心裡既感到欣慰又難免心疼。

若不是命運捉弄，巴奇本該像那樣單純而快樂，只要能讓巴奇開心，他什麼都願意做。

就在史蒂夫握著巴奇的手靜靜地在心裡發誓後不久，服務生送來了墨西哥辣椒牛肉豆子湯，雖然捨不得，史蒂夫還是放開了巴奇的手，看著服務生將兩碗冒著陣陣熱氣的紅湯分別擺在他們面前。

「替客人送上墨西哥辣椒牛肉豆子湯，還請慢用。」

服務生離開後，兩人看向桌上的辣豆湯，只見裡頭滿滿都是番茄、豆子跟牛絞肉，撲鼻而來的特殊香氣誘發著兩人的食欲。

吞了吞口水，巴奇迫不及待地撈一大匙湯，稍微用舌頭試了溫度確定不至於燙傷後，就送入自己口中。

「啊……」口中帶點酸辣卻又溫和適口的溫熱美味使得巴奇不由地發出了嘆息。

「像今天這樣寒冷的天氣，一碗熱呼呼的辣豆湯還真是不錯。」說完後，巴奇又再喝了一口，這次還加上了豐富的湯料。

史蒂夫也跟著嚐了一口，有些陌生卻又似乎在哪嚐過的滋味在史蒂夫口中化開，在他心中盪漾開來，閉上眼睛，在他眼前慢慢浮現起在那棟獨立於草原上的小木屋，蟲鳴鳥叫與柴火的逼波聲，以及穿著長袍，對自己微笑的巴奇。

那副畫面曾經是一年多前，失去了巴奇的自己幾乎每晚都會夢見的場景。  
  
剎那間，史蒂夫內心百感交集。

此時此刻，能夠像這樣坐在這裡跟巴奇一起吃著辣豆湯，對一年多前的自己來說就像是一場美好的夢。

如果這是夢，他希望自己永遠不會醒來。

緩緩張開了眼睛，史蒂夫為了盡可能不讓巴奇發現自己顫抖的聲音，壓低了聲音，輕輕說道：「……我很少吃墨西哥料理，雖然調味不太一樣，不過覺得這有點像你在瓦干達住的時候常煮的番茄碎肉豆子湯。」

史蒂夫眼中的濕潤讓巴奇有些驚訝地睜大了雙眼，但他決定不去追問，史蒂夫的個性他很了解，想必又是在內心多愁善感什麼了（當然也不排除可能像山姆說的是老人乾眼症）所以他只是低頭看著自己面前的湯，舀了一口。

「……聽你那麼說……」咂咂嘴後，巴奇又舀了一口湯放入嘴中，舔了舔唇邊的湯汁，點了點頭，「我也覺得有點像。」

史蒂夫發自內心真切地說：「不過你煮的更好吃。」

巴奇嘴裡含著湯匙，抬眼瞪向史蒂夫，卻從對方的表情中得知不是奉承，而是正直地道出內心的想法，心下難免竊喜，嘴上卻故意嘆了口氣，做出無奈的語氣。

「好啦好啦，明天晚上我來下廚，甜點是蘋果派，主餐想吃什麼？雞豬羊？還是海鮮？」

史蒂夫想了一下，回道：「好像有一段時間沒吃魚了。」

「了解，那就吃鮭魚吧，想怎麼吃？乾煎還是油炸？」

「一切交給你決定，只要是你做的一定都合我的胃口。」

「……你也太相信我的廚藝了吧，」為了掩飾喜悅及害羞，巴奇撇了撇嘴，「總有那麼一兩次失敗的時候，只是你忘了。」

挑起了眉，史蒂夫露出一副不可思議的表情，正色道：「至少就我的記憶中，只要是你做的，我從沒失望過。」

那雙凝視著自己的蔚藍是那麼真誠，巴奇心跳不自覺地加快，臉頰一陣燥熱，左右張望了一下，再次看向史蒂夫，抓抓自己的頭髮，害羞地笑道：「那我可得努力保持下去。」

「我很期待。」由衷地說著，看著巴奇紅通通的笑臉，史蒂夫臉上也皺出深深的笑容。

之後，他們點的料理陸續上桌，兩人一邊聊天一邊吃，很快就將的所有餐點一掃而空，最後還加點了墨式布丁作為飯後甜點收尾。

前來收走桌上盤子的服務生忍不住對史蒂夫驚嘆：「哇，這位客人，你真是我所見過最能吃的老先生。」

酒足飯飽，身心都放鬆下來的巴奇對史蒂夫眨了眨眼，俏皮地笑道：「這位老先生還沒完全發揮他的本領呢。」

「我不知道，巴克，」雙手交握立肘拱在桌上，史蒂夫神色自若地看著巴奇，「也許你想來打個賭，那麼我可以發揮得更好。」

巴奇揚起一邊眉毛，一手搭在桌面上，一手搭著自己的臉，問道：「你想賭什麼？」

史蒂夫維持著原來的姿勢，只是將上身往前傾，直到鼻尖離巴奇的鼻尖幾乎只有五公分的距離，才用低沉的嗓音宣言：「你的一切。」

視線在空中交接，一對灰綠與一對蔚藍在沉默中互相凝視著，彷彿有股無形的電流在兩人之間彼此交纏。

許久，巴奇首先打破了沉默，慢慢舉起了左手，語氣歡快地說：「抱歉了，我親愛的老史蒂夫，你不能用已經屬於你的東西來打賭。」

看著巴奇左手無名指上的戒指，再看向從他臉上綻放出的甜美笑容，史蒂夫瞬間微露訝意，很快轉為大喜，右手一拍桌面，往後退開用力靠到椅背上。

「你說的對、你說的對，」搖了搖頭，史蒂夫閉眼而笑，輕輕撫摩自己左手的戒指，「我親愛的巴奇啊，我真是老胡塗了。」

「放心吧，就算你真老糊塗了，我也會永遠替你記得，我是屬於你的，就像你也是屬於我的一樣。」

巴奇微笑的話語，深深震撼著史蒂夫的心。

就像巴奇說的，他們早已屬於彼此。再次確認這件無可動搖事實的無上狂喜充盈著史蒂夫的心間。

這時的他什麼話都說不出來，只想吻著巴奇，將所有激情一股腦地宣洩而出。

於是再也坐不住的的史蒂夫給了被迫吃了一把狗糧的服務生一筆小費後，匆匆結完帳，就牽著巴奇的手走出餐廳，不畏風雪，一心往自己家的方向快步前進。

＊

史蒂夫跟巴奇冒著風雪回到家時，已是晚上八點多。

推開家門，設定好定時的暖氣迎面而來，兩人因受凍而冷硬的臉龐如冰塊遇熱而融解般，逐漸柔暖。

將手中的花束放到門邊的鞋櫃上，巴奇脫下了自己的圍巾跟大衣後，轉過身打算替手裡拿著袋子的史蒂夫取下圍巾，但史蒂夫一手搭在巴奇的手背上，婉拒了他的幫忙。

「我自己來吧。」

將手中的袋子放到一旁的地板上，史蒂夫脫下了大衣，跟巴奇的一起掛到了門邊的衣帽架上，轉過身伸手撫上巴奇還有些冰冷的臉頰。

然而史蒂夫並沒有立刻吻上去，而是用雙手捧著巴奇的臉，大拇指慢慢在臉上滑動撫摩，最後停留在那對柔軟的唇瓣上，輕柔卻執拗地摩擦。

被史蒂夫熾熱的眼神凝望著，在微涼的嘴唇被溫熱的指腹輕輕摩娑下，一陣甜美的顫慄從尾椎竄起，巴奇彎起了眉眼，雙手放在史蒂夫覆在自己臉頰的手背上，主動揚起下巴，微啟唇瓣，露出白皙的牙齒與紅潤的舌尖。

終於，按耐不住內心澎湃的激情，史蒂夫激情回應了巴奇的邀吻，兩對冷冷的嘴唇劇烈碰撞在一起，就像是磁鐵般互相吸引、彼此取暖，難捨難離。

擁抱著懷中的巴奇，史蒂夫不斷變換著角度吻著他冰涼的唇舌，直至氣息在兩對緊密貼合的唇瓣間偶現的縫隙中逐漸溫熱，體內翻湧的血液將兩人燃得足夠溫熱，才依依不捨地離開。

「……呼……哈……」

低喘著氣，被吻得幾乎站不住腳的巴奇背靠著牆壁，輕抬起頭，情潮在垂散著的髮絲間望過來的灰綠眼眸內蕩漾，下腹蠢蠢欲動的慾火燃燒著史蒂夫的理性，令他難以將自己的目光從巴奇身上移開。

「……如果你希望我停下，」希望自己在巴奇面前能夠自持的史蒂夫盡可能平靜地開口，然而粗重的呼吸還是出賣了他，「我會……」

「我們來打個賭，羅傑斯，」舉起右手放到了史蒂夫的嘴上，巴奇的雙眼中閃爍著惡作劇般的光芒，輕笑低語，「如果等一下我要你停下的時候你真能停下，那麼今晚你想玩什麼我都奉陪。」

史蒂夫盯著巴奇的笑容，考慮了一下，問道：「……要是我沒有停下？」

「那下個月我生日的時候，你可得送我一個意想不到的驚喜禮物。」

雖然不知道巴奇在打什麼主意，不過史蒂夫一方面覺得這樣的巴奇很可愛，一方面也好奇巴奇接下來要做什麼，再加上賭注的誘惑，怎麼想都沒有拒絕的道理。

看到史蒂夫很乾脆地點了點頭，巴奇臉上綻放出燦爛的笑容。

「我很期待禮物。」

還沒開始就做出勝利宣言的巴奇充滿自信地在史蒂夫面前蹲了下來，雙膝及地，臉的位置正好對著早就撐起了一小包的褲襠，將嘴湊了上去，用牙齒咬住史蒂夫的拉鍊，慢慢往下拉。

隨著巴奇將拉開的褲頭往兩旁分開，然後扯下了史蒂夫的白色三角內褲，解脫束縛的欲望就出現在他眼前。

望著高聳於自己眼前的偉岸性器，巴奇想起了這玩意在自己體內橫衝直撞的感受，小腹內不禁一熱，既興奮又緊張，忍不住吞了吞口水，抬起眼朝史蒂夫看了過去。

當他與低頭俯視著自己的那雙充滿情慾的靛藍相對，巴奇只覺自己心臟猛地一跳，彷彿有股情慾之火被點燃，並在他體內蔓延。

巴奇伸出舌頭，緩緩舔過濕紅的唇間，然後在鈴口處猶如蜻蜓點水般輕輕一點。

來自性器上的直接刺激宛如電流從該處往上竄，史蒂夫的身軀微微一震，並倒吸了一口氣，如此明顯的反應讓巴奇心中不免一喜，嘴角也往上揚起。

這當然不是巴奇第一次替史蒂夫口交，更何況他也是男性，自然明白怎麼樣的刺激會帶給史蒂夫快感，現在巴奇的目的就是要盡可能地挑起史蒂夫的性慾，然後在抵達最高潮前停下，對史蒂夫說不。  
  
興匆匆地想著，巴奇側過頭，開始手口並用替史蒂夫服務。

左手扶著史蒂夫的右側大腿，右手捧起了翹起的肉棒，巴奇慢慢地從龜頭開始往根部、再從根部往龜頭，一邊按摩著柔軟的陰囊，一邊舔舐著粗硬的陰莖。

感覺到巴奇柔軟濕熱的舌肉細膩地在自己的莖身遊走，在門牙輕咬起敏感的莖皮時，雖有點痛，但這種刺激更讓史蒂夫硬到不行，他必須用力咬緊牙關，才能阻止自己因太過刺激而喪失理性，盡管這很難。

畢竟被自己所愛的人如此周到的服務，任誰都難以抗拒，沒多久，史蒂夫的呼吸就變得粗重急促，眼看著史蒂夫即將射精，但就在感覺到自己口中的粗熱性器脹了一圈，手中陰囊緊縮的瞬間，巴奇就立刻將嘴裡的陰莖吐了出來，並放手往後退開。

「巴奇……」

「……我現在想停下。」

微吐的舌尖意猶未盡地舔了舔嘴唇，吐露著殘酷而甜美的話語，巴奇瞇起了雙眼，因情欲而低啞的柔軟嗓音有種慵懶的性感。

雖然早就預測到巴奇會在自己爆發前一刻停下，但事到臨頭史蒂夫才體會到這種感覺異常難受。

「……唔。」

天曉得史蒂夫有多努力才迫使自己將眼神從巴奇濕紅的唇舌上移開，而不是再次用自己脹得發疼的肉棒堵上去。

「……放心，巴奇……」史蒂夫的聲音相當低啞，「只要你想……我會停下。」

因為太過於集中在忍住性欲上，所以史蒂夫並沒多餘心力去控制自己臉部表情，也無法去注意到巴奇的表情。

「……好吧，這次算我輸了……」沉默地看著史蒂夫一會，巴奇嘆了一口氣，輕輕說，「所以，現在你想怎麼玩我都可……」

還沒說完，巴奇就感到自己的腰被一股強大的力量抱了起來，緊接著自己的背靠到了牆壁上。

ＴＢＣ

＿＿＿

巴奇：哼哼哼，我最瞭解史蒂夫了，在我面前什麼四倍自制力都只是浮雲！

史蒂夫：你說的一點都沒錯（啪啪啪）

巴奇：啊啊啊啊啊


	7. 【盾冬】親密愛人（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是我一生中最興奮的時分。
> 
> 超過八千多字的甜甜甜肉，結尾有一點點旗袍PLAY，能吃再慢慢看吧～
> 
> 是說4月4日是盾冬六周年紀念日，這篇再加上篇跟中篇合起來兩萬三千多字的故事就當是盾冬六周年紀念賀文了，在我的世界裡，他們永遠都會像這篇文裡一樣那麼幸福甜蜜！

＿＿＿

啊，他會被眼前這個人－－被史蒂夫給吃掉。

這份認知閃過腦海的瞬間，並非以士兵身分訓練得來的戰鬥技能，應該說更接近動物原始的生存本能在巴奇體內發出警告。

沉睡已久的戰鬥本能突然被喚醒，讓巴奇感覺心臟像是被束緊，接著狂跳不已。

背脊升起的顫慄不只是因為緊貼後背的牆面上一片冰涼，而是對面那雙直視而來的藍色眼眸，即使頭頂白髮蒼蒼，面容皺紋斑斑，但那對藍眸中閃爍著的異樣光采依舊清透炯明得近乎狂暴猙獰。

過去暫時居住在瓦干達的大草原時，巴奇時常幫助當地居民獵捕或是驅逐危害到一般人的大型肉食性動物，所以對這樣的眼神並不陌生。

此時的他們就是狩獵者與被狩獵者，與那時不同的是，此刻的自己是被史蒂夫這個伏擊於黑夜中的獵人－－不，應該說猛獸，所盯上的獵物。

與野生動物對峙的感覺跟人類彼此之間的戰鬥看似截然不同，本質上沒有任何差異，一旦成為被盯上的獵物，唯一能做的就是選擇抵抗，或者逃跑。

高速博動的心臟，以及體內激增的腎上腺素都在催促著巴奇作出抉擇。

然而，與史蒂夫相視的巴奇臉上緊張的神色逐漸化為笑容，甚至放鬆了身體的力量，做好準備承受接下來很可能發生在自己身上的事。

盡管史蒂夫的眼神看上去完全就是一副渴望將自己生吞活吃的模樣，但巴奇很清楚，史蒂夫是不可能真的吃了他的，頂多在做的時候有些粗暴……好吧，也許不只有些。

雖然除了很久以前兩人剛開始確認彼此關係還不熟悉同性之間如何做愛時，以及某些特殊狀況下暴走失控以外，史蒂夫很少粗暴對待巴奇，但記憶中的少數幾次被近乎暴力侵犯的經驗，還是讓巴奇餘悸猶存。

畢竟什麼都沒做準備，直接被貫穿的話還是很疼，甚至會流血的。

不過，巴奇其實很喜歡被史蒂夫從裡到外完全占有的感覺，比起自己受傷疼痛，更讓巴奇難過的其實是每當傷了巴奇，清醒過來後史蒂夫總會深深自責。

攝食與交配是所有生物與生俱來的兩大欲望，攝食是為了個體生存，交配是為了物種延續，都是生命為了存活下去，最基礎的本能。

然而此刻，史蒂夫明知身為同性的巴奇並無法孕育自己的後代，依然輕易地就被巴奇挑起情慾，卻又因擔心會傷害到巴奇而忍耐著。

一切只因巴奇。

對巴奇來說，沒有什麼比這更能證明史蒂夫對自己的感情。

所以巴奇才會對史蒂夫挑起賭注，然後很乾脆地認輸。

「來吧，史蒂夫，願賭服輸，」巴奇伸長了雙臂，環住了史蒂夫的脖子，用放蕩的笑容及甜蜜的低語勾引著他，「你贏了，不管想要對我做什麼，我都會欣然接受。」

說完，巴奇舔了舔嘴唇，吞下口中混合了史蒂夫前液的唾液，期待又有些緊張地閉上了雙眼。

然而，在一陣短暫的沉默之後，預想的衝擊並沒到來，取而代之的是騰空的失重感，以及肚子壓在某種堅硬物體上的奇妙感覺。

巴奇睜開了眼，發現自己浮在半空中，扭過頭去，占據視線的是一片灰白，由於太近了，巴奇愣了零點五秒才發現那是史蒂夫的後腦勺。

也就是說自己正被他扛在肩膀上。

「……史蒂夫？」巴奇盯著遠離玄關往房內走去的史蒂夫的後腦勺，不解地問，「你要帶我去哪？」

史蒂夫並沒有回答，也沒看向巴奇，只是用右手堅定地環著巴奇的腰一路走進臥室，來到床邊，彎腰將手中的巴奇輕輕放到了床上。

用雙手手肘撐起上半身，巴奇抬起頭望向史蒂夫，再次呼喚著他：「史蒂夫？」

右邊膝蓋跨到床沿上，史蒂夫望向巴奇的那雙藍眸似水般溫柔，方才的狂野卻也尚未退去，看得巴奇心臟噗通亂跳。

「嗯，我在這，」面上浮現微笑，史蒂夫來到了巴奇腳邊，輕輕將手放在他曲起的雙膝上，將自身卡入巴奇雙腿間，俯身向前，低聲問道：「怎麼了？」

近在咫尺的深情目光以及溫柔的低沉嗓音，讓巴奇心跳更加紊亂、臉頰也燥熱了起來，一時之間竟不知要說什麼，張開了嘴，又閉了起來。

史蒂夫沒有追問下去，微笑著凝視巴奇，伸出雙手覆上了他發燙的臉龐，右手大拇指的指腹輕柔地碰觸著巴奇的嘴唇，在紅潤的唇上來回撫摩，讓巴奇彷彿感覺史蒂夫正在用手指親吻他。

被那雙依然清亮的藍眸充滿柔情地凝望，巴奇難以控制心跳與體溫，呼吸越發急促的巴奇忍不住張開雙唇，史蒂夫的指尖也順勢慢慢深入濕嫩的唇瓣間，一邊按揉著濕暖的黏膜，一邊探尋著那藏在口腔內瑟縮的舌尖。

當史蒂夫用指腹愛撫著巴奇的舌頭及口腔內側的黏膜，奇妙的酥麻感讓巴奇情不自禁地低吟出聲，渾身不自覺地顫抖，這已不只是用手吻他，巴奇很熟悉史蒂夫的這種動作－－他正被史蒂夫用手指操著口腔。

「嗚……嗯……唔嗯……」

吞嚥不下的唾液，在史蒂夫的攪弄下弄濕了他的手及巴奇的下巴，渾身酸軟的巴奇嘴裡發出了黏糊糊的呻吟，半睜著雙眼，迷濛地望著史蒂夫用另一隻手梏住自己的肩膀，俯身用唇吻上了自己的唇。

下體的火熱硬物碰觸在一起的瞬間，猛然傳來的刺激讓兩人身軀同時一震，身下的床墊因兩人份的重量發出了嘎吱聲，巴奇尾椎處的顫慄隨著下身的快感往上竄起，來到嘴裡與濕熱的氣息融合為顫抖的輕嘆。

「哈……啊……」

看著巴奇明顯地因自己帶給他的快樂在自己身下顫抖呻吟的麗淫媚態，史蒂夫嘴角不禁往上揚，伏在他耳邊，低笑著說：「很高興能看到你那麼舒服的樣子，我親愛的巴奇。」

盡管明白史蒂夫的低語不帶任何羞辱意味，巴奇還是羞恥地脹紅了臉，甚至連肌膚都染成嫣紅一片。

「……別……別看……」

嘴裡含糊說著拒絕的話語，巴奇側過臉，想用手背遮住了紅得不像話的臉，但史蒂夫抓住了他的手，並緊盯著他不放，巴奇只好咬住了下唇。

「……有什麼好看，我他媽就一個糙鬍子大老粗……」

「我他媽就喜歡看你，」史蒂夫倣效著巴奇的用詞，語氣卻相當溫柔，「看你那麼舒服，看你臉上只有快樂以及情慾，看你笑……就是看你皺眉撇嘴，我都可以看上一輩子。」

溫柔笑著，史蒂夫伸手撫摸著巴奇溫熱的紅臉頰，他的掌心雖然比之前多了些皺紋，卻依然溫暖厚實，輕輕在巴奇敏感的肌膚滑動，彷彿對待著什麼珍貴的寶物似的溫柔細膩。

「……你說過我贏了，想怎麼玩都可以，所以，」這次，史蒂夫用唇吻住了巴奇，柔聲傾訴，「所以……我要好好擁有你，好好愛你……讓你除了我帶給你的溫暖與快樂外什麼都感受不到。」

深深感到自己被史蒂夫愛著，巴奇胸口一熱、鼻子一酸，視線也模糊了起來，咬了咬下唇，忍著哽咽，輕輕說道：「臭小子……我也……我也喜歡看你……看一輩子也不夠……」

「那就下輩子也在一起，」捧著巴奇的臉，低下頭，讓兩人的額頭與額頭互相碰觸，史蒂夫凝望著巴奇，起誓般宣告，「你是我的，你的身體……你的心……這輩子跟下輩子……永永遠遠都是屬於我的，除了我以外，沒有任何人能碰觸你。」

那雙直視而來的藍色眼眸中，只有滿滿的真誠與愛戀，巴奇再也忍不住，抿住了顫抖不已的嘴唇，用力點頭。

「好……永遠都在一起……不管是這輩子還是下輩子……下下輩子……我的一切，都是屬於你的。」

得到了巴奇混著抽泣聲的承諾，史蒂夫臉上皺紋因滿面的笑容更加深刻。

「很好，」低頭吻去了巴奇眼角滑落的淚水，史蒂夫低聲問道，「那……現在，我想好好愛你，可以嗎？」

「當然，」巴奇仰起了下巴，雖然巴奇的眼眶依然有些濕濕紅紅，「我很期待你會如何好好愛我。」

於是史蒂夫再度俯身，輕輕吻著巴奇，一邊伸手過去，拉開床頭櫃的抽屜。

「你今天想用哪一種？」

他們家四處都常備各種潤滑劑，臥室的床頭櫃裡更是琳瑯滿目，各種品牌不在話下，種類從強調觸感、香氣、口味，還有附帶麻醉功效的，一應俱全。

由於巴奇上網或是逛街時看到有興趣的潤滑劑就會想買下來試試，而史蒂夫當然也樂意跟巴奇一起嘗試，不知不覺他們就收藏了大量的潤滑劑，至於保險套，因為彼此從沒有其他對象，也不需擔心懷孕，所以他們很少使用。

「你隨便挑一個吧，」巴奇臉上帶著挑釁的竊笑，曲起膝蓋，用小腿輕輕磨蹭史蒂夫翹起的欲望，「看你的小老弟都硬得發燙了，」

來自性器官上的刺激讓史蒂夫身軀明顯僵了一下，抽了一口氣，但頓了一秒，很快恢復平靜－－至少表面上是如此。

「……好，就用這個。」

從抽屜中取出了一條棗紅色的塑膠軟管，巴奇一看就知道，這是透明無色的涼感水性潤滑劑有緩解疼痛及催淫的作用，是他們最常用的一種基本款。

一臉笑得很慈祥和藹的史蒂夫右手握住了管身，大拇指打開蓋子，將管口對著兩人幾乎貼合在一起的股間，用力擠壓，將管中的透明液體一股腦地都擠倒了彼此的私密處。

冰涼的液體大量傾注在敏感的部位，巴奇渾身一顫，忍不住叫了一聲。

看著史蒂夫將蓋回蓋子潤滑劑放回抽屜裡，巴奇噘起了嘴唇，踢了踢史蒂夫的腰，沒好氣地嘟噥：「一次用那麼多，整個下面還有床單都是。」

史蒂夫挑起了眉，抓著巴奇不安分的大腿，放到自己腰邊，傾身向前，近距離望著他，微笑著說：「放心，這就是我打算用的分量，床單我會處理，你一點都不用擔心，只要好好地被我愛就好。」

說完，史蒂夫雙手放到巴奇的臉旁，低頭吻住了他。

巴奇也伸出雙手擁抱著史蒂夫，閉起了雙眼，迎合著史蒂夫的熱吻。

唇舌緊密交纏，史蒂夫一邊吻著巴奇，一邊緩緩擺動著下肢，股間因大量的潤滑劑而濕滑一片，堅挺的火熱欲望相互磨蹭，舒服得讓巴奇無法控制身軀的顫動。

史蒂夫將手順著巴奇的身體曲線下滑，托起了巴奇的腰臀，將自身高聳的炙熱前端抵在巴奇的莖身上，一路往下滑，直到抽搐的穴口前，慢慢推開皺褶。

被火熱的堅挺肉棒侵犯的快感讓巴奇仰起了脖子低吟出聲，雙手不由自主地抱緊了史蒂夫。

藉由潤滑劑的幫助，史蒂夫順利推開了又緊又小的入口，緩緩進入了巴奇濕軟柔滑的火熱甬道，因異物的入侵而不住收縮的內部緊密包裹著史蒂夫的陰莖，強烈的射精感讓他不得不稍微停下，才不至於當場繳械。

但沒有很久，兩人再度吻在一起的同時，史蒂夫下身的動作也重新開始了律動，先一點點推進、再一點點抽出，逐漸加快加重，快感也越來越猛烈。

「嗯嗯……！」

呻吟從唇舌交纏的嘴裡混著唾液不斷流洩而出，巴奇被史蒂夫一下一下地往上衝撞，快感也一波一波地襲來，隨著抽插的速度越來越快、力道越來越強，兩人接合處因快速磨擦而不斷發出淫穢的水聲。

快樂的浪潮搖晃著巴奇，彷彿體內外都被舒服的熱水浸泡，又溫暖又舒服，巴奇腦子昏沉沉的，感覺自己好像不知何時泡在了放滿熱水的浴缸裡，腰間被強而有力的手被環抱。

巴奇已經無法判斷自己被史蒂夫幹了多久，漫長的高潮將他的意識沉入滿足的倦怠感中。

迷迷糊糊間，耳邊不時傳來史蒂夫低柔的呼喚與深情的告白，不知是夢還是真，但充實得幾乎要脹開來的幸福讓巴奇已不想再去思考，只想就這樣待在史蒂夫溫暖舒適的懷抱裡，永遠沉溺於這份無邊無盡的歡愉中。

＊

溫醇的咖啡香氣沁入肺腑，巴奇的意識慢慢浮上，眨了眨眼，半睜著的惺忪睡眼看向身旁坐在床邊穿著灰白直條紋睡衣的史蒂夫。

窗外陽光燦燦，史蒂夫低頭看著手上的書本，一旁的床頭櫃上放著白色馬克杯，咖啡的香氣就是從杯裡傳來。

察覺到巴奇睡醒的史蒂夫將視線從書上移向他，微微一笑。

「早，巴奇。」

「嗯……呼啊……早，史蒂夫。」

打著長長的哈欠，全身赤裸的巴奇慢慢坐起身，將下巴靠在史蒂夫的肩上，史蒂夫也伸過手臂，將他擁入懷中，在他亂糟糟的頭髮上輕輕一吻。

從床單上的乾爽與舒適，大概昨晚在巴奇被史蒂夫做到睡著之後，史蒂夫趁著將巴奇抱到浴室內泡熱水澡的時候替換過，所以巴奇才會一夜無夢，直到天亮。

身體還有些痠軟的巴奇又闔上了雙眼，嘴裡發出含糊的呢噥，隨口問道：「你在看什麼？」

「十日談。」

「哼嗯……那個叫什麼薄餅丘的人寫的關於黑死病的書？」

「正確來說，是喬凡尼‧薄迦丘所寫的，一群人為了躲避黑死病逃到山上去後，又為了殺時間說的故事集。」

「黑死病……真可怕。」

「是啊，當時全世界因此失去了將近一半的生命，不過最終人類還是從黑死病中重新振作了起來，還間接促進了當時的文藝復興，以及後來的宗教改革跟啟蒙運動。」

「人類……真強大。」

「……沒錯，人類很堅強，也遠比想像的還要勇敢。」

「像你，幾乎可以算是堅強勇敢的人類代表了。」

「我？我只是比較死腦筋，我倒覺得你比我堅強勇敢。」

「少來，堅強勇敢明明是你的中間名。」

「史蒂夫‧堅強勇敢‧羅傑斯？」

「聽起來還不錯，像個超級英雄。」

隨著與史蒂夫有一搭沒一搭地聊著，巴奇的腦袋慢慢開始正常運轉，胃也動了起來。

「……史蒂夫。」

「嗯？」

與史蒂夫在床邊溫存了一會後，覺得肚子空空的巴奇用著有些沙啞的低軟嗓音輕輕向史蒂夫提出早餐的要求。

「我想吃培根炒蛋薄餅。」

「好，」點了點頭，史蒂夫二話不說闔上了書本，從床邊站起，一手拿起馬克杯，彎下腰輕吻巴奇的額頭，「我這就去做，你先刷牙洗臉吧。」

點了點頭，目送史蒂夫離開後，在浴室梳洗完畢的巴奇穿上了內褲，上身隨意套了件深紅色的圓領短袖長T，信步走出臥室。

原本想去廚房找史蒂夫的巴奇在經過客廳時，看到茶几上放著昨天李式夫婦贈送給他們的新年禮物，想了想，走了過去坐在茶几旁的三人座沙發上。

從史蒂夫放在地上的袋中取出兩個大紙盒放到茶几上後，巴奇低頭看向袋子想看看李氏夫婦所說的小零食是什麼。

當他發現袋子裡的所謂的小零食，巴奇忍不住睜大雙眼，發出了驚呼：「哇喔！史蒂夫，你快來看，好多果乾跟零食！」

語氣雀躍地喊著，巴奇從塑膠袋中拿出了一大包東西、然後又是一大包，接連取出了五大包才算停。

面對眼前一堆千里迢迢來自遠方的零食，聽到巴奇呼喚而從廚房來到他身邊的史蒂夫也不由得跟著讚嘆：「這哪是什麼小零食，他們真是太客氣了。」

巴奇拿起一包包滿了各色果乾的塑膠袋，每包東西上頭還很細心貼上一張英文說明。

「我看看……這是李子乾、這是糖漬金桔、陳皮梅、山楂糕、甘草橄欖……」巴奇照著上頭翻譯成英文的名稱一一念道，最後拿起一包白色包裝的東西，看向史蒂夫，「還有一包茉莉花茶。」

雖然他們並不是第一次見識這種中國零嘴，不過之前他們只是在中式餐館或是中華街逛街時買過一兩顆蜜餞或話梅嚐嚐，大都是黑黑乾乾的，而不是眼前這一堆五顏六色的。

出於好奇心，雖然等下打算要吃早餐，史蒂夫還是拆開了其中一包黃綠色的甘草橄欖，從中取出一顆遞給巴奇，然後自己也取出一顆放入自己口中。

剛放入嘴裡，酸酸甜甜的滋味立刻在口腔內迸開，咀嚼著酸甜脆嫩的果肉，陌生卻又有些熟悉的滋味讓史蒂夫不經意回憶起幼時品嘗過的鹹甘草糖。

「還不錯。」

「嗯，」巴奇點頭同意史蒂夫的感想後，歪著腦袋說道，「這味道有點像我們小時候吃過的鹹甘草糖，不過甜了些，也更好吃。」

吞下肚裡後，巴奇還想再拿一顆來吃，卻見史蒂夫一臉愕然的表情，不禁一愣。

「怎麼了，史蒂夫？」

史蒂夫回過神來，心裡頓時湧上想笑又想哭的衝動，望著巴奇，好一會才緩緩開口：「……沒事，我只是……剛好也想到了。」

「那我們可真是心有靈犀。」

巴奇笑了起來，接著忽然想起了放在大衣口袋裡的金元寶巧克力，趕緊起身走到玄關，從掛在衣帽架上的大衣中取出了金元寶巧克力後，快步走回客廳。

「差點忘了這個，」坐回史蒂夫身邊，將金元寶放到桌上後，巴奇吐了吐舌頭，「我還擔心會在口袋里融化，還好沒事。」

「你要現在吃嗎？」

「嗯……」巴奇盯著巧克力，搖了搖頭，眼中閃爍著戲謔之色，「等下還有你做的早餐，這個就先留起來，下次山姆來時可以唬唬他。」

史蒂夫一點都沒有想阻止巴奇的意思，只不過基於對山姆的義氣，還是稍微提醒他一聲：「可別太欺負山姆了。」

「放心吧，我知道分寸，」巴奇得意洋洋地笑著，看向桌上的零食，說：「這些也都先收起來吧，以後再慢慢吃。」

兩人一起將桌上的零食收到了茶几下的抽屜櫃後，很有默契地同時將目光看向分別寫著史蒂夫跟巴奇姓名的紙箱。

「你要先吃早餐還是先拆禮物？」

雖然史蒂夫心裡已大致猜到答案，還是開口詢問巴奇。

巴奇沒想多久，拿起了寫著羅傑斯的盒子，遞到他面前，「先看禮物。」

於是，就在他們同時打開了寫著自己姓氏的紙箱後，出現在兩人眼前的，是摺疊好的中式禮服，史蒂夫的是相當深的藍色，而巴奇則是略帶點紫的紅色。

巴奇伸出了手，小心翼翼地摸上了禮服的表面，掌心上傳來的觸感讓他不由地發出讚嘆，光是手上的絲滑質感就可以覺得出來這布料相當高級，更別說是上頭精緻華麗的各種花紋繡工。

「我的老天啊，史蒂夫，你看看這些花樣。」

史蒂夫雙手拿起禮服，同樣露出了讚賞的表情，「雖然我不是很懂這些，不過真的很好看。」

「快來試穿看看吧！」

將上衣脫下放到一旁的沙發扶手上後，巴奇迫不及待地將中式禮服往身上套。

「是這樣穿的吧？」

參考著盒底附上的穿著說明，兩人手忙腳亂地替彼此穿上了量身打造的中式禮服。

兩人都穿上了禮服後，看著眼前的巴奇，史蒂夫露出了驚艷的表情。

「……嗯？」巴奇卻是瞪大了雙眼，發出奇妙的聲音，「……嗯嗯？」

相較於史蒂夫的寬鬆長袍，巴奇的紅色禮服完全符合他的身材，曲線畢露貼身得幾乎像是緊身衣，特別是在腰部以下，開衩幾乎快要到達臀部的位置，整條雪白的大腿一覽無遺。

雖然李太太說是用目測，但光用目測就能完全貼合到這個地步，對巴奇來說真有點匪夷所思。

但此刻最重大的問題在於，這件禮服雖然乍看之下跟史蒂夫的沒什麼差別，但實際穿起來就會發現，這是女性用的剪裁。

「這……這怎麼看都是女性穿的……」稍微拉起了下擺，巴奇紅著臉，有些困惑地問史蒂夫：「我這樣穿會不會很奇怪？」

「一點也不，」看著巴奇一身艷紅的絕美姿態，史蒂夫發自內心由衷地說：「你穿什麼都好看，我都喜歡。」

看出史蒂夫的真誠，巴奇心裡有些複雜，卻也不免感到喜悅。

巴奇跟史蒂夫的確是一對同性配偶，巴奇也確實在床上是屬於被插入的一方，甚至有時會在激情狀態下對史蒂夫自稱自己是他的女人，射在裡頭好讓自己能懷上他的孩子之類的淫聲浪語，但那只是情趣，不代表他真想變成女人或是穿女裝。

然而，如果史蒂夫喜歡，還說穿起來好看，那麼，他也沒什麼不滿。

更何況，巴奇還發現了一個證據。

「……看樣子你是真喜歡。」

視線被史蒂夫褲襠的隆起吸引，巴奇舔了舔嘴唇，抬起右腳，輕輕點在史蒂夫鼓脹的褲襠上，低聲問：「你想幹我？」

「……是的，巴奇，」淫靡的笑容看在史蒂夫眼中竟是如此妖豔動人，陰莖脹得更是厲害，抓起巴奇的腳掌，史蒂夫輕輕吻在大拇趾上，「我現在只想幹你。」

從容不迫的坦率回答，讓巴奇笑容更加嫵媚，他掀起了裙子，將內褲脫下，扔到了一旁的沙發上，然後將雙腳跨到了史蒂夫的大腿上，緊緊抱著他。

「那就來吧。」舔了舔自己的嘴唇，巴奇扭動著腰枝，用自己半勃的性器在史蒂夫幾乎快爆開來的股間摩娑。

史蒂夫將自己的褲子往下拉，硬邦邦的老二立刻彈跳而出，隔著衣物吻著巴奇的乳尖，史蒂夫左手撫摸著巴奇的丰臀，另一手握住兩人的性器，上下套弄。

快感讓兩人身體顫抖，史蒂夫更加快了磨擦的速度，不一會，兩人就同時射在了彼此的衣服上。

高潮過後，從腦袋短暫的空白回過神來，巴奇低頭看向噴濺在兩人小腹間的白濁，不是認真的抱怨：「啊……看你弄得一團糟，這可是人家送的新衣……」

「……沒事……我們帶著蘋果派跟破損的衣服去李太太那，順便再多訂做幾件，就當作送你的生日禮物。」

「謝謝你，史蒂夫……」閉著眼任由史蒂夫吻著自己，享受餘韻一會後，巴奇睜開了眼，「說到蘋果派……我的培根蛋薄餅呢？」

「我們先換衣服，你再等一下，我很快就做好。」

史蒂夫橫抱起巴奇，將他抱進臥室裡。

一個多小時後，終於換好家居服的巴奇忍著屁股的酸疼，坐在餐桌邊，看著史蒂夫將兩盤熱騰騰香噴噴的培根炒蛋薄餅端到自己面前。

史蒂夫溫柔地望著吃得心滿意足的巴奇，心中洋溢著幸福。

親愛的巴奇，史蒂夫臉看著巴奇，心裡想著巴奇，想著他最親密的兄弟、摯友、愛人、伴侶。

「巴奇。」

「嗯？」滿嘴塞滿食物的巴奇抬頭看向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫心裡充滿著難以言喻的愛戀，驅使著他伸出手握住了巴奇的手。

「我愛你。」

突如其來的告白讓巴奇差點嗆到，趕緊喝了一大口牛奶，將口中的培根吞下後，瞪著史蒂夫，故意歎了一大口氣。

「你非要在我大嚼培根的時候告白嗎？」

嘴裡那麼說，巴奇臉上卻是幸福甜蜜的笑容，輕輕說道：「我也愛你，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫笑得更加燦爛，幾乎要發出光芒。

他們的視線在空中交會，他們的雙手在餐桌上交疊。

就好像，他們從來不曾分開過。

Love Never End.

＿＿＿

幸福，就是看著親愛的那個人，坐在你面前，輕鬆愜意、開開心心的笑著，再沒有什麼比這樣平淡的日常還要珍貴。

轉眼萌上盾冬也已六年了，我對他們的愛依然無時無刻在我心狂野燃燒著，真是不可思議，大概就像史蒂夫跟巴奇彼此之間的愛一樣，直到時間盡頭。

順說後來巴奇跟李太太訂了多套旗袍，在家裡跟史蒂夫穿著玩的後續將會當作番外收錄在今年六月歐美場的盾冬新刊裡，有興趣還請留意預售訊息喔。


	8. 【盾冬】And I love you so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我是如此愛你。
> 
> 算是復四一週年紀念文<s>（雖然遲到了（。</s>
> 
> 延續復四之後的設定，一個不再是美國隊長，只是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的男人；與一個不是冬兵也不是白狼，只是巴奇‧巴恩斯的男人，在布魯克林生活的日常，而今天也是如此，只是稍微有點不一樣。
> 
> 七千字，有興趣可以搭配Don McLean的《[And I Love You So](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQxCIP1Lclw)》一起慢慢看，希望能讓看到這篇的人感到一點史蒂夫跟巴奇那溫暖的幸福。

＿＿＿

2024年4月24日凌晨4點24分。

天將亮而未亮，無論是窗外還是家裡都是一片寂靜黑暗，唯有廚房亮著光並傳出低沉聲響。

穿著暗紅色長版上衣跟深灰色短褲的巴奇坐在中島旁的高腳椅上，右手握著手機，另一手撐著下巴，歪著腦袋，任由自己及肩的長髮隨意披散。

巴奇上方的燈將他的影子投射在桌面上，髮絲跟衣領間露出的白皙肌膚上，零星散布著細小的艷紅吻痕及，尚未呈現淤青的咬痕清晰可見，足見不久前的激情。

在他背後，伴隨著加熱及風扇的轟轟聲，烤箱正散發出橘紅火光，紅通通的玻璃內可以看見裡頭正烤著兩大塊圓圓的蘋果派。

聞到開始從烤箱內飄散而出的淡淡蘋果肉桂香，巴奇稍微轉過頭去，望了一眼烤箱中蘋果派的狀況，確認烘烤的狀況還不錯後，又將臉轉回手機上。

手機停留在巴奇跟山姆的兩人對話的訊息畫面，巴奇發出的最後一條訊息時間是3點10分。

跳出了通訊軟體，看到手機螢幕上顯示現在時刻，巴奇打了一個呵欠，懶洋洋地趴到了桌面上，大拇指不斷往下滑動，隨意瀏覽手機內各種關於復仇者聯盟從薩諾斯手中救回一半生命的一週年相關報導。

無論是政府公開紀念，還是民眾自主在推特、臉書等自媒體上，對超級英雄們的感謝，巴奇都一一看在眼裡。

其中受到最多感謝與讚揚的，是在戰役中犧牲了生命的鋼鐵人東尼．史塔克、黑寡婦娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫、幻視，以及美國隊長史蒂夫‧羅傑斯。

極少數知情的老朋友以外，普羅大眾接收到的訊息是史蒂夫跟巴奇也在該場戰役中犧牲了生命，盡管事實上他們正一同隱居在布魯克林的某個角落裡。

看著網路上不斷流動的訊息，巴奇內心泛起了難以言喻的感慨。

一年的時間可以改變很多，但不變的是，那些英勇奮戰以至於犧牲了生命的英雄們，或是選擇了隱退的英雄們，依然活在人們的心中。

雖然也有少數抱怨復仇者們將一半生命喚回的行為打亂了五年來倖存者們好不容易建立起的新秩序，但那終歸只是少數，絕大多數的民眾還是對復仇者們心懷感激。

包括巴奇，也因史蒂夫與政府談好條件後的大力宣傳下，從九頭蛇的神秘殺手，大致還原回真實身分－－一個經歷過身體被強行改造，長期洗腦折磨，甚至在脫離九頭蛇後還被恐怖分子利用來打擊復仇者聯盟，依然努力設法擺脫控制，回歸自由後，依然為世界抵抗入侵者而犧牲的二戰老兵。

那當然很欣慰，不過對巴奇來說，外界怎麼評價自己其實並不是那麼重要，過去的事早已過去，最要緊的是活在當下。

現在巴奇心中最重要的只有史蒂夫，而且他知道對史蒂夫來說也是如此，他們是彼此心中最重要的存在。

正因如此，巴奇有時會忍不住想，想那五年間，史蒂夫的心情。

巴奇點開了山姆四小時前傳給他的，民間的超英支援組織為復仇者們的勝利一周年所做的犧牲者紀念影片，隨著影片開始，響起了溫柔的低沉歌聲。

_And I love you so  
我是如此愛你  
The people ask me how  
那些人問我  
How I live till now  
我是怎麼活到現在  
I tell them I don't know  
我告訴他們，我也不知道_

一邊聽著歌，巴奇慢慢趴到了桌面上，將手機平放，眺望著裡頭流動著的復仇者們的映像。

當看著畫面上出現了史蒂夫的身影，當看到寫著關於他在過去的五年間，是怎麼四處奔波，盡其所能幫助殘留下來的人們的感言字幕，巴奇的視線逐漸模糊。

_I guess they understand  
我想他們明白  
How lonely life has been  
人生有多麼寂寞  
But life began again  
但人生又重新開始  
The day you took my hand  
從你牽著我的手開始_

溫厚的男聲溫柔地歌頌著巴奇第一次聽過的歌曲，他並不知道這是什麼歌，就像他從未親眼見過史蒂夫活躍的這些片段，但耳邊低柔的歌聲彷彿唱出了巴奇的心聲。

他曾被九頭蛇搞得一團亂的人生，因史蒂夫而重獲新生，但他卻沒有陪伴史蒂夫一同走過那難以想像的五年。

對巴奇來說，一切像是才一眨眼，就瞬間跳過了五年的時間，但對史蒂夫來說卻是實際體會的煎熬歲月。

他只能想像，想像一年前的史蒂夫是怎麼熬過那失落的五年。

越想像，巴奇的心就越難受，讓他無法在床上安眠，才會在確認史蒂夫睡了以後偷偷爬起來，到廚房裡，打算做些什麼。

平常這個時間巴奇應該已經跟史蒂夫一起睡在床上，或者正在作一些『激烈運動』，偶爾會有一起窩在沙發上看電影長片看到睡著的時候。

不管前一晚他們做了什麼，又做了多久，大部分時候史蒂夫都是他們之中最早起床的那一個。

通常早上6點左右史蒂夫就會睜開眼睛，他會在床上抱一會巴奇，然後才刷牙洗臉，拿本書在一旁閱讀，等到巴奇也起床後，兩人會一起吃早餐，再一起出門來個早晨散步。

上午他們會待在家裡看看書、照顧一下家裡的植物、中午一起吃午餐、休息一下、下午出門散步、有時史蒂夫會坐在客廳畫畫，巴奇會用手機跟山姆等老友聊天打屁，偶爾老朋友或者鄰居來訪，他們都很歡迎。

特殊情形下，山姆等人會請巴奇幫忙處理一些棘手的任務，至於外表年老的史蒂夫視狀況會利用自身經驗幫助他們判斷情勢，出面解決目前只會在巴奇陷入危機的時候，而那種狀況很少出現，一年來只出現兩次。

晚餐大都在家裡吃，兩人誰做不一定，看當天誰比較想做，或者誰想吃誰作的；特殊日子或是心血來潮時也會外出用餐、叫中國菜或披薩外送。

這就是史蒂夫跟巴奇在這一年中的日常生活。

一年了，不知不覺巴奇在在這個家中與史蒂夫一起生活了一年。

這短短的一年對多年來歷盡各種磨難苦痛的巴奇來說，是難以想像的平靜而安穩，若要將這一年的生活用一個詞來形容，巴奇腦海中第一個浮現的是－－幸福。

幸福得甚至讓他害怕，害怕這一切都只是他被九頭蛇冷凍時所做的一場夢，害怕史蒂夫的時間盡頭會比他更快到來，害怕所有一切會讓這份幸福戛然而止的可能性。

但未來的事誰也無法得知，他能做的，就是把握當下，好好將這份得來不易的幸福緊握在手掌心中，讓他流失得慢些。

雖然對史蒂夫年老的外表巴奇一點都不在意，他心中唯一的不安是關於史蒂夫的健康與壽命，但他盡可能不表現出來，因為他早已下定決心，不管將來史蒂夫的時間有多長，他要做的，就只是陪他走到盡頭。

在這段路途上，巴奇只盼望史蒂夫跟自己都能過得開心點，就像在這個世界上，再沒有別的什麼能夠打擾他們的幸福生活。  
  
巴奇的眼睛因哭泣而酸澀，再加上睡意，讓他眼皮越來越沉重。

今晚以山姆為首的復仇者老朋友們打算在紀念活動過後到他們家裡聚餐，所以做自己最拿手，以及史蒂夫最喜歡吃的蘋果派，是巴奇現在忍著睡意趴在廚房中島上的唯一理由。

烤箱還在運轉，但他實在好睏，都怪史蒂夫昨晚執拗地擁抱他，雖然他其實也很喜歡。

蘋果派的溫暖香氣越來越濃郁，趴在桌面上，巴奇的視線越來越模糊，眼皮像是千斤重，勉強掙扎著張開眼皮看向烤箱，上頭顯示還有十分鐘。

重復播放的影片中的低柔歌聲像是搖籃曲，恍惚間，巴奇似乎看到史蒂夫向他走來，牽起了他的手輕輕將他帶往夢鄉。

_And you love me too  
而你也愛著我  
Your thoughts are just for me  
你所想的都是為了我  
You set my spirit free  
你釋放了我的靈魂  
I'm happy that you do  
我很高興你所做的_

闔上眼皮前，巴奇的視線不經意地移向窗外。

拂曉時分的漆黑夜空已泛起了淺淺的橘紅，跟烤箱的燈光有些類似，彷彿一個巨大的烤箱，半夢半醒間，巴奇的腦海中出現了一個奇妙的畫面。

巨大的烤箱中，有個圓圓的地球，史蒂夫跟自己漂浮在充滿了星星的宇宙中，兩人牽著手，一起咬下了大大的地球，裡頭充滿了酸甜可口的肉桂蘋果餡，他跟史蒂夫滿嘴蘋果泥，相視而笑。

巴奇臉上浮現起孩子般的天真笑容，手中的手機掉落在桌面上，發出了清脆的敲擊聲後，巴奇終於完全閉上了雙眼，任由意識飛向童話般的夢境中。

＊

玻璃杯碰撞金屬桌面的清脆聲響在寬廣的交誼廳內回盪。

四面透明落地窗外一片黑暗，只有吧檯上方往下投射在桌面上的燈光，是唯一的光亮。

坐在復仇者大樓交誼廳的酒吧前，五指抓著玻璃杯緣，滿臉鬍渣的史蒂夫看著在杯中微微晃動的紅酒，若有所思。

忽然間，靜默被史蒂夫熟悉的低啞女聲打破。

「告訴我，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫抬起頭，黯淡的眼神望向身旁從黑暗中現身的娜塔莎。  
  
「明知喝不醉還借酒澆愁是什麼感覺？」

盯著娜塔莎略顯憔悴的臉龐，史蒂夫沒有回答，沉默了一會，才緩緩開口。

「昨天，一位有個女兒在面前消失的母親哭著對我說，她希望消失的是自己，卻又慶幸她女兒不用獨自面對這一切，而我……明知無論說什麼對她來說一點用也沒有，卻還是必須說些什麼。」

說到這，史蒂夫嘴角往上揚，朝著娜塔莎舉起酒杯，低笑道：「……所以明知喝不醉，我還是必須喝。」

史蒂夫喃喃低語的這些話，與其說是回答娜塔莎，不如說是自嘲。

因為他心裡有一部分跟那位母親一樣，希望消失的是自己，而不是巴奇，卻又慶幸獨自留下來承受這一切的是自己，而不是巴奇。

自從那一場噩夢般的敗戰後，已將近四年，史蒂夫沒有一天安眠，幾乎只要閉上雙眼，眼前就會浮現起巴奇化成灰的畫面，耳邊不時回盪著巴奇最後的那一聲呼喚。

他無法忘記，也不想忘記，但他總得做些什麼，即使一切都毫無意義。

看著娜塔莎在自己身旁坐下，史蒂夫問：「大家都還是老樣子？」

娜塔莎點了點頭，從吧檯上取下一個玻璃酒杯，然後拿起史蒂夫面前的伏特加，倒入自己的杯子中。

望著杯中透明清澈的液體，低垂著頭，娜塔莎娓娓道來她這些天來與復仇者們連絡的消息。

「索爾還是一樣每天頹廢地待在新阿斯加德的家中，克林特……」娜塔莎梗住了喉嚨，仰起頭喝了一口伏特加，「……布魯斯就像你一樣……只要有人需要他幫忙，就一定會出現……除此之外，他都窩在自己的研究室中……」

史蒂夫一邊聽著娜塔莎傳達復仇者們的近況，一邊在彼此的杯中注入新的伏特加。

「東尼的退休生活過得挺好，前一陣子摩根－－他跟小辣椒的女兒才剛在湖邊別墅開家庭派對慶祝四歲生日。」

「……最後終於有個聽起來不錯的消息。」

史蒂夫牽起了嘴角，無論如何，至少他所認識的同伴中，還有人過著相對幸福的生活。

「……你有多久沒好好睡了，史蒂夫？」娜塔莎凝視了史蒂夫好一會後，低聲說，「你也該開始過自己的生活了。」

史蒂夫看向娜塔莎消瘦的臉龐跟凹陷的眼眶，語氣嚴肅地回道：「這句話我原封不動地還給妳。」

兩人互相凝視了一會後，史蒂夫長長地歎了一口氣，雙手用力地握住了酒杯，蹙眉低頭往下望，像是在注視杯裡透明的液體，其實什麼都沒在看。

「……一切都是我的責任，娜塔莎，是我的錯誤判斷跟無能為力才導致這世界一半生命的毀滅，所以我有義務要讓這個世界重新走上軌道，我總是不斷思考，有沒有什麼方法可以改變這一切，將失去一半的生命重新找回來。」

「不全是你的錯這句話我已經說了好多年了，史蒂夫。」

娜塔莎面露無奈的笑容，看向落地窗外一片漆黑的夜景。

這裡曾是紐約最繁榮的中心地帶，即使深夜也是燈火通明，而這座復仇者大樓裡，曾經充滿了胡扯嬉鬧的笑語。

如今，四周只有寂靜的黑夜。

史蒂夫站起身，走到窗邊，一手抵在玻璃窗上，低頭俯視窗外一片黑暗的紐約市。

「……說來奇怪，我跟巴奇在瓦干達的大草原上度過好幾個沒有電沒有燈的夜晚，也獨自一人潛伏於恐怖分子的基地中，但我從未像此刻這般，感到夜是如此的黑暗。」

「……天總會亮的，史蒂夫，」良久的靜默後，娜塔莎仰起頭，「再黑暗的夜，也會迎來黎明，我們只是還要再花上一點時間。」

「娜塔莎……」

望著娜塔莎，史蒂夫臉上的笑容帶著些許疲累，以及再度湧起的希望。

他絕不能就此放棄，也不會就這麼放棄一切，即使黑夜漫長，也會有盡頭，他要做的只是怎麼走下去。

「妳說的對，娜塔莎。」

史蒂夫身後，地平線的遠方，漆黑的夜空逐漸染上一層紫紅，而破曉的曙光照進了史蒂夫的眼眸中，燦爛光輝令他忍不住閉上了眼睛。

當他再度睜開了雙眼，卻發現自己正躺在床上。

還有些迷茫的史蒂夫花了一點時間，才確認自己正躺在他跟巴奇兩人的臥房內的加大雙人床上。

轉過頭去，沒見到巴奇的身影，史蒂夫心臟彷彿墜入無底冰窖，立刻從床上跳了下來，慌亂搜尋巴奇的身影。

直到望見廚房的一抹光明，看見趴在中島上長髮披散著，背部緩緩起伏的巴奇，史蒂夫才安下心來。

等待狂亂的心跳平靜下來後，史蒂夫聽到了輕柔的男聲在唱著歌，音源來自巴奇的方向。

_The book of life is brief  
生命之書短暫  
And once a page is read  
書頁一旦讀完  
All but love is dead  
除了愛，一切都會消逝  
That is my belief  
那是我所深信的_

為了不吵醒巴奇，史蒂夫輕手輕腳地走了過去，來到他身旁，低頭看向歌聲來源。

手機上正撥放著影片，史蒂夫才看了一會，就察覺到那是紀念一年前在對抗薩諾斯時犧牲的復仇者們紀念影片。

一切彷彿就在昨天前，卻已過了一年。

這個感慨浮上心頭的同時，方才夢中與娜塔莎一同在復仇者大樓喝酒的場景又再次清晰－－雖然與其說是夢，不如說是回憶更加妥當。

他記得那是在薩諾斯彈指，全宇宙生命消失一半後的第一千三百八四天。

盡管他們在卡蘿的幫助下找到了薩諾斯，但除了砍下他的腦袋聊以洩憤外，什麼都無法挽回。

之後的日子，對史蒂夫來說每一天都像是行屍走肉，直到史考特意外從量子世界中回到現實，前來向他們提出回到過去收集無限寶石的方法，他們才在眾人的努力下，用娜塔莎跟東尼兩人的犧牲，換回全世界一半的生命。

史蒂夫也不是未曾想過，這份犧牲是值得的嗎？硬是要將已消失的人在五年後換回來，是否是正確的？

但此刻，當他聞著酸甜的肉桂蘋果香，當他聽著低柔的歌聲，當他望著窗外朝陽灑在巴奇熟睡的安穩臉龐上。

史蒂夫知道，他胸口的這份溫暖幸福告訴了他，眼前就是唯一的答案。

_And yes I know how lonely life can be  
沒錯，我明白人生能有多孤寂  
The shadows follow me  
陰影如影隨形  
And the night won't set me free  
就連夜晚也不放過我  
But I don't let the evening get me down  
但我不會讓黑夜擊垮我_

史蒂夫坐到了巴奇身旁，一手擱在自己下巴上，溫柔地望著他。

不知過了多久，巴奇從睡夢中醒來，朝他睜開了那對他最心愛的湖水綠，有些迷濛的眼眸，在看到史蒂夫後化成似水柔情。

「……史蒂夫？」

輕輕地，巴奇用低軟的嗓音呼喚著史蒂夫的名，聽在史蒂夫耳中，猶如天籟般美妙。

去年的今天，他們費盡千辛萬苦，甚至以娜塔莎跟東尼的生命做為代價，才終於從薩諾斯手中救回了全宇宙一半的生命。

即使重要同袍及友人的犧牲令史蒂夫難掩心中的悲痛，但任何事物都無法取代的巴奇－－史蒂夫的光，史蒂夫的太陽，回到了他身邊。

他的天終於亮了。  
  
「……早，巴奇。」

伸手摟住了巴奇，在令人鼻酸的幸福感中，歷經了漫長黑夜，將太陽緊緊擁在懷中，史蒂夫終於迎來了破曉的曙光。

＿＿＿

Now that you're around me  
因為，此刻有你在我身旁


End file.
